


The Same Way I Like My Coffee

by MadameBaggio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is a tattoo artist, Margaery is awesome too, Sansa is a Disney Princess, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ygritte is awesome, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark always liked her coffee hot and sweet. She finally found a guy that makes the sentence "I like my men the same way I like my coffee" real to her.Jon snow has no right to be that hot.Or: Sansa opens the coffee shop of her dreams, makes great friends and meets an unbelievably hot Jon Snow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This idea popped up in my head and I just couldn't let it go. I hope you enjoy an independent Sansa.
> 
> I actually thought about this after seeing a fanart with Jon all tattooed. Like... Yep, that looks perfect. hahahaha
> 
> This is, of course, about more than the romance, it's about recovering from the past and how family and friendship influence us. So I truly hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> When I pictured the street where the shops are I thought about the Temple Area in Dublin. I lived there for a while and I love the cobblestone streets that are so narrow and charming.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language (I'm Brazilian), so I apologize in advance for any mistakes (I suck at using prepositions). A friend tried to help, but I'm not sure how much it worked... hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Sansa Stark could have never predicted where her life had taken her. She’d grown up in a big wealthy family, full of love, support and a bunch of people putting their noses in her business.

 

She loved it growing up, especially because she’d been the princess of the house. She’d been on that fast track to success and a position on her family’s company.

 

Then she realized she didn’t want it. Any of it.

 

She didn’t want to spend her life locked away in an office, even if it was with the family she loved so much.

 

Sansa had never stopped to think about it before, she was just sure that she wanted to work with her father and siblings at Winterfell for the rest of her life. She went to the University and studied Law.

 

However, the longer she spent there, the unhappier she became. She managed to find two stupid boyfriends, who tried to shape her into what they wanted.

 

She was thankful, though. Harry and Joffrey had been two fucking arseholes, but they showed her that she didn’t have to bend herself out of shape just to please people.

 

Even if these people were her family and loved her dearly.

 

She didn’t want to work in the office. She wanted something different.

 

Sansa was very aware that if her father hadn’t helped her, she never would’ve made it this far. She also knew that most people didn’t have what she did, so she made two promises to herself: she’d repay her father and she’d do something for other people.

 

She’d seen in on the news: a café franchise in the UK where costumers could leave something paid for the homeless. That was what she wanted.

 

So Sansa Stark opened The Winter Rose café on a May afternoon, in the White Harbor area. Her whole family had come to congratulate her and she loved the place so much.

 

She made it hers, not even stopping to think if it was ridiculous or strange. She wanted the café to be a reflection of her, so she chose everything and it was ridiculously girly and adorable.

 

Arya said that it looked like a Disney’s princess had thrown up on it.

 

Sansa loved it exactly because of that. Besides, the tourists really liked the cute cups and her frilly aprons.

 

On the second day, the door opened and a girl with honey brown hair entered her café.

 

Before Sansa could have even opened her mouth to say anything, the girl fixated a look on her and said, “So you’re the one who stole my flowers.”

 

Sansa had frozen, mouth open. “What?” She finally asked.

 

“Roses, darling.” The woman rolled her pretty blue eyes. “Roses are my thing.”

 

“Excuse me?” Sansa finally recovered enough to reply properly. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Sansa never was this rude –even when a person deserved it –but seriously? Was this woman seriously going to fight with her over flowers?

 

Then –to her complete shock –the other woman just threw her head back and laughed. “Good, you have some fight in you. I’m Margaery Tyrell, I’m the owner of Highgarden.”

 

Oh. The flower shop two doors down.

 

“I am… Sansa Stark.” She was still feeling confused about this whole interaction.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sansa.” Margaery grinned at her.

 

“The pleasure is mine.” Sansa replied, more as a reflex than anything else. “So… Are you angry at me or not?”

 

Margaery laughter was musical. “No, darling. I was just teasing you.” She assured Sansa. “Welcome to the street.”

 

“Thank you.” Sansa said politely.

 

“Hey, today after 8 we’re all meeting at The Free Folk.” Margaery informed her. “All the other store owners nearby. You should come too.”

 

Now Sansa felt touched and truly grateful. “I will. Thank you for inviting me, Margaery.”

 

“Sure thing, darling. Love what you’ve done with the place.” She made a gesture encompassing the whole room, before walking to the door. “Tomorrow I’ll bring you some flowers, as a welcome gift.”

 

Sansa felt herself blushing at the gesture. “There’s no…”

 

“See you at 8, Sansa!” And she was gone.

 

XxX

 

So Sansa went to the pub.

 

(“The Free Folk Pub, where you come in, have fun and get out smelling like patchouli” Gendry Waters had proclaimed to her that night.)

 

She met the other shop owners of the street: there was Tormund, the owner of the pub; sweet Gilly, owner of the Miss Gilly’s Dresses, and her husband Sam; Gendry Waters, who had inherited Blacksmith Auto Shop from Tobho Mott; Ygritte, the redhead who ran The Wildling Tattoo Studio; and –of course – Margaery Tyrell, the flower girl.

 

They were a tight-knit bunch and Sansa never expected to feel so welcome anywhere but at home.

 

With time, she got to know them all: gorgeous outgoing Margaery, whose family was ridiculously wealthy, but still liked to run her own shop. Her brothers all looked like Disney princes and behaved like them as well.

 

Ygritte was as much of a wildling as her studio claimed. She had a devil may care attitude that reminded Sansa of Arya, and the worst mood ever before the first cup of coffee in the morning.

 

Tormund, who claimed that his pub was called “The Free Folk” because he was a descendant of the true free folk of Westeros, was married to Brienne, a giant of a woman who kept him in line.

 

Gendry Waters was an orphan who’d been fostered by the late Tobho Mott, who taught him all he knew about cars and motorcycles, then left him his auto shop.

 

Gilly and Sam were the most adorable couple ever. Sam was a doctor, but he tried to be around to help his wife as much as he could. His practice was on the second floor of Gilly’s shop. Though Gilly sold different types of clothes in her store, she was a great seamstress and could make the most amazing dresses.

 

Sansa really felt like she’d found home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap!!! I wasn't expecting that. OMG!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kind comments and the kudos. I know it's very hard to judge a fanfiction that only has one chapter, so I really appreciate the encouragement and the kind words.
> 
> I was planning on just posting next week, but since you were all so amazing I decided that one more chapter would be fine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Intimacy was a very peculiar thing, Sansa usually marveled.

 

After seven months working door to door with everybody else, she felt like she’d known them all her whole life.

 

She wasn’t shocked anymore when Ygritte stormed into her café at 10 in the morning, growling at everybody and demanding coffee.

 

She loved that Margaery would offer her flowers and say she was just using Sansa’s café to promote Highgarden, but never left a card with the vases. Sansa even laughed when her new friend tried to set her up with her older brother.

 

Tormund’s flirting didn’t bother her anymore, because he was crazy about Brienne, who’d taken to Sansa like an aunt.

 

Gendry was awfully kind, helping her every time something broke around the café, carrying heavy things for her. It took her months to convince him to call her just Sansa, instead of Miss Stark, but she’d taken to him like a brother –another one.

 

Gilly loved making Sansa’s frilly aprons, and her baby boy was a treasure. Sam always asked Sansa if she was eating well and taking care of herself.

 

They were a big family and took so much care of her that Sansa did all she could to repay it as best she could.

 

Of course, the downside was that they were like a second nosy family and they all wanted to matchmake her with someone.

 

Also, she knew a bit too much about everyone’s sex life, because God forbid such a thing being private.

 

She even knew that Margaery had had her nipples pierced by Ygritte, and if that wasn’t way too much information, she didn’t know what was.

 

Ygritte had been trying to convince Sansa to get a real tattoo, because –apparently –Sansa’s “sorority tattoos” –as Ygritte herself called them –weren’t good enough.

 

Sansa knew that her tattoos –a small star behind her left ear and the word “family” on her ribs –might look cliché and silly to Ygritte, but she loved delicate things.

 

Ygritte was a great artist –she had amazing drawings with Celtic designs –but they weren’t Sansa’s style and she admitted it to the other redhead.

 

Ygritte had accepted that explanation, but made Sansa promise to get a decent tattoo. The Stark girl just laughed and agreed.

 

They made a weird group, but it was good all the same.

 

Her family came to visit often and Sansa couldn’t help but notice that –after some time –Robb would always bring her flowers from Margaery’s shop and that he arrived with a blush on his cheeks. She also noticed that Arya had started bringing her motorcycle to Gendry’s shop and the thing seemed to be breaking an awful lot recently.

 

Both Robb and Arya insisted that she was crazy and there was nothing there.

 

Sansa never expected that by leaving the security of her family she could have so much. Yes, it was difficult, money was short for the first time in her life. But she was taking care of herself, paying her own bills and she actually felt useful, like she was doing something.

 

She felt she was worth something, not just a stupid girl.

 

Joffrey had called her a stupid girl and so had Harry. Petyr called her that like it was term of endearment.

 

She was not stupid. She was showing them all.

 

XxX

 

“Hey, Red. Can you make fifty of those pink glittery cupcakes of yours by Friday?”

 

Sansa had given up pointing out to Ygritte that they were both redheads and it was strange for the other woman to call her Red.

 

It made no difference to Ygritte.

 

“It’s possible.” Sansa confirmed after thinking for a bit. “I thought you hated pink.”

 

Ygritte was one of the least girly girls Sansa had ever met. Ygritte never wore pink –or lavender and peach, for that matter. She indeed reminded Sansa a lot of Arya, and perhaps that was why her baby sister and the artist got along so well.

 

“I do.” Ygritte agreed, after taking a sip from her pint. They were at Tormund’s, as usual. “But it isn’t for me. I’ve got a new guy coming to work at the shop and this will be his ‘welcome party’ thing.”

 

Sansa snorted. “How mature.”

 

Sansa didn’t normally take orders, because she had –until very recently –run the café by herself. She actually loved doing cupcakes and cakes and decorating them. She was planning on having a workshop for kids during Christmas week, so they could come to the café and decorate cookies and gingerbread men.

 

Now that she had two people working for her, she had a bit more of time to do things like that, but she normally only did it for her friends.

 

Ygritte snickered. “Jon is so bloody serious and brooding.” She explained making a face. “Some pink might do him good.”

 

Margaery turned to face Ygritte so fast that Sansa feared she’d given herself whiplash. “Jon? Jon Snow?” She asked. “The infamous ex-boyfriend?”

 

Sansa arched a brow. This was a new piece of information to her, she didn’t remember Ygritte ever mentioning an ex-boyfriend, infamous or not.

 

“Yup.” Ygritte confirmed with a smirk.

 

Sansa kind of wanted to ask why he was infamous –especially because Margaery said it like it was a good kind of infamy, if that was possible –but time had taught her that she probably didn’t want to know.

 

Sansa sipped her Cosmopolitan and waited for Margaery to say something else. The Free Folk didn’t serve any type of cocktail –at all –but Sansa had commented once how she missed Cosmopolitans and Tormund had sighed and grumbled, but eventually Brienne made him learn how to make them for her. Margaery loved it, because she spent a long time trying to convince him to prepare anything for her, but couldn’t and now they had Cosmos.

 

Tormund refused to make them for anybody else and the two glasses he had and everything needed to make the drink was kept separate, just for the two ladies.

 

Tormund was such a sweetheart sometimes.

 

“Jon, you say?” The man himself spoke. “The lad with the dark hair and a mighty frown?”

 

Ygritte nodded.

 

“How come I’ve never heard of him?” Sansa finally asked.

 

“Don’t know.” Ygritte shrugged. “I don’t go around talking about past guys. Or girls.” Margaery snickered from her seat. “But Jon and I are still friends. He’s been around once or twice. Sam knows him.”

 

The doctor, upon hearing his name, turned to them too. “Who?”

 

“Jon.” Margaery offered.

 

“Oh yes.” Sam smiled. “He’s nice.”

 

“I’ve never met him.” Margaery informed Sansa. “Just heard the stories.” She traded a smirk with Ygritte and Sansa was defeated by her curiosity.

 

“Ok… What is he infamous for?” She asked, knowing she was likely to regret it.

 

The smirk on Ygritte’s face was positively filthy. “For how good he is at oral. Quite enthusiastic at it, too.”

 

Sansa could hear Sam berating Ygritte for saying something like that and she could feel how hot her face was, as she blushed.

 

“Ygritte!” She chided the other woman. “Seriously, what’s with you? Now I’ll look at the guy and imagine him between your legs.”

 

Just after she had said it she realized how terrible that sounded.

 

Margaery was cackling in delight and even Ygritte and Tormund were laughing, while Gilly giggled and Sansa felt her face heat up even more.

 

“You can always imagine him going down on you, if you want.” Ygritte offered with another grin.

 

“Oh my God!” Sansa covered her face with her hands, because she couldn’t believe where this conversation had gone.

 

Not that she was shocked, more often than not they ended up talking about sex.

 

She didn’t even know the guy!

 

“I’m offering as a friend.” Ygritte spoke, fake sympathy in her voice, as she patted Sansa in the back.

 

Sansa snorted before she could stop herself.

 

Margaery arched a brow. “Sansa… You’ve had a guy go down on you before, right?” She asked carefully, lower so only the three other women could hear the question.

 

Sansa refused to answer that question.

 

“You’re shitting us, right?” Ygritte demanded.

 

This time Sansa just shook her head.

 

She had never explained how terrible her past relationships had been. She did tell Margaery and Gilly a bit more about them, but honestly, she had softened it so much they had no idea. She didn’t want them to look at her and see the poor rich girl with shitty taste in men.

 

So no, no oral sex, no good sex at all, to be honest. When she’d dated Joffrey she was way younger and those things didn’t cross her mind. Harry thought it was disgusting, even though he all but demanded she did it for him. Then there was Petyr Baelish…

 

He had been all charming, taking advantage of her when she was fragile, still shaken because of her breakup with Harry. He was way older than her –old enough to be her father –and he had cajoled her with sweet words and promises until he managed to get her in his bed.

 

Then he showed her his true colors, all the promises of sweet pleasure left behind for his own enjoyment.

 

Sansa never felt worse than she did the morning after that night.

 

The three other women traded looks between them, like they were having some kind of telepathic conversation. Eventually Gilly was the one to speak, “That’s fine, darling.”

 

Sansa cleared her throat. “Oh, sure. My fault for having crappy boyfriends, I guess.”

 

Ygritte was frowning and ready to open her mouth, when Margaery cut her. “Well, darling, some nice human being invented ‘massagers’ just for that.” She even made the quote signs around the word massager. “Fantastic little things.”

 

Sansa was squealing with laughter and telling Margaery to shut up, but at least she wasn’t sad anymore.

 

It was okay, because Margaery, Gilly and Ygritte had every intention of making sure that Sansa lived her life to the fullest. And –hopefully –got laid in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Jon yet, but his reputation precedes him apparently... hahahaha
> 
> Ygritte and Margaery are terrible in the best possible way.
> 
> Next chapter... Jon arrives at The Wildling and Sansa makes some pink cupcakes.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm still completely shocked by the lovely comments. Thank you so much for all of this, I really appreciate the support.
> 
> I saw some of you asked on the comments about Ygritte and Jon, so I decided to answer that question right now. Jon and Ygritte are just friends. I don't like love triangles and this story is about how fucking awesome a friendship between girls can e. So Ygritte is not the crazy ex-girlfriend, she's a great friend.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Sansa finished her last cupcake with a proud flourish. Maybe she’d been over confident when she told Ygritte she could make 50 of them in the time given, but now they were done and that was what mattered.

 

“Oh, they look adorable!” Jeyne, one of the girls that now worked at the café, gushed.

 

Sansa grinned at her. She’d admit that she’d gone overboard with the glitter, but Ygritte wanted pink and cheery and she got it.

 

Sansa had used lemonade pink frosting on them, covered them with edible pearls and some hot pink star-shaped candies.

 

She had really gotten into it.

 

“Sansa.” Gendry put his head inside the kitchen. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Gendry.” She smiled at the young man. “Thank you so much for your help.”

 

“It’s not a problem, miss.”

 

He was so freaking polite and respectful, it was adorable. If Arya wasn’t dating him Sansa was going to choke her sister.

 

“I won’t be gone long, Jeyne.” Sansa promised the other girl.

 

Jeyne had to go home early to help her mother, and Sansa didn’t want to keep her there more than necessary. She was going to deliver the cupcakes, meet Ygritte’s friend and then go back to finish the shift and close the shop.

 

Gendry was there to help her carry the cupcakes, because he was so polite and sweet, even if sometimes he was a little shit. Gendry had a great sense of humor, no wonder Arya liked him so much –even if she was too stubborn to admit.

 

They got the boxes and Jeyne opened the door for them.

 

Once they stepped on the street Sansa felt the cold wind of December on her skin and smiled. Fortunately there was no rain falling at the moment, but this it was likely to start drizzling at any time.

 

Sansa truly loved the cobblestone streets in the White Harbor area, so narrow and charming and full of life. The Wildling stood across the street from her café, directly in front of Margaery’s shop and beside Gilly’s.

 

Thankfully Margaery came out of her shop in time to open the door for them, and the three of them ducked inside the studio.

 

It wasn’t exactly a party, despite what Ygritte had said. She just called some friends she had in common with Jon and invited the others to come and meet him.

 

When they entered the studio there were four other people there, besides Ygritte –two men and two women –but Sansa knew them from other times, so no Jon so far.

 

“Hey!” Ygritte smiled at them, then her eyes fell to the cupcakes and she cackled. “Stark, you’re amazing!” She proclaimed. “Jon!” She called, just as Gendry and Sansa put the boxes on the counter. “Come see your cupcakes.” She yelled at the back of the store.

 

Sansa hadn’t given much thought to how Jon Snow might look like. She’s assumed he was a tattooed guy, like basically everyone else Ygritte hung out with, but other than that…

 

She should’ve come better prepared.

 

Wow.

 

Just… Shit.

 

She was pretty sure that if she looked at Margaery she’d see the other woman checking him out thoroughly, but that would mean she’d have to stop looking at him to check and she didn’t want that.

 

Shit.

 

Sansa had always gone for the blond haired, blue eyed guys in nice suits. Arya said that Sansa liked Ken dolls and perhaps she was right.

 

Jon Snow was no Ken doll, it made no sense that Sansa should find him this insanely hot.

 

He was wearing a long-sleeved black Henley that did absolutely nothing to hide the width of his shoulders or the definition of his arms. The sleeves were pulled, so Sansa could see that his arms were covered in tattoos, and so were his hands and knuckles. From what the Henley revealed so was his chest and neck.

 

His head was a chaos of dark curls, and his eyes were like those stormy grey skies Sansa had always read about on trashy novels. He had heavy stubble on his face and a vertical piercing on his eyebrow.

 

But the problem –the big, serious, glaring problem –were his lips. They were plump –plumpier than any man deserved –and pink. And Sansa could only look at them and remember what Ygritte had said.

 

Shit.

 

Jon Snow seemed to take the three of them in one single look, then his eyes fell on the cupcakes. He gave Ygritte an unamused look. “Seriously?”

 

“Only the best for you, Snow.” She teased him with a grin. “Let me introduce you. These are Margaery, from the flower shop; Gendry, from the auto shop, and Sansa, from the café.” Ygritte was looking at Sansa with pure mischief in her eyes. “She baked the cupcakes herself.”

 

Sansa felt herself blush, because Ygritte’s tone was very suggestive for absolutely no reason.

 

Jon looked at her again, but this time it was like he was really paying attention to her. Sansa understood why Ygritte had called him brooding and Tormund had commented on his frown; he was so serious.

 

Sansa had the impression he wasn’t arrogant or moody, just… Serious.

 

Right now, for example, he just nodded at her and murmured a low “Thank you.”

 

Even his voice was hot.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jon.” Margaery was saying from her right. “We’ve heard so much about you. Only good things.” She batted her eyelashes for him.

 

Jon, who must have known Ygritte well enough to be mistrustful about this kind of comment, gave the red head a careful look. “Really?”

 

“Yup.” Margaery popped the p, Gendry snorted and Sansa felt so embarrassed, even though she hadn’t done anything.

 

Ygritte’s smirk wasn’t helping at all.

 

Thankfully Sam and Gilly –with little Sam on her hip -chose then to arrive and the awkward moment passed.

 

“Jon!” Sam called excitedly.

 

Jon looked at Sam and Gilly and his mouth quirked up, just a bit in the corner, before opening in a real full smile.

 

This was getting ridiculous, Sansa decided. She was pretty sure her heart would give out before the end of the night.

 

Jon went to shake hands with Sam and, as soon as he turned his back, Sansa saw Margaery fanning herself dramatically to Ygritte, but when she saw Sansa looking at them, she gave the redhead double thumbs up.

 

Sansa’s look made it clear she was not amused.

 

Then Margaery threw a look in Jon’s direction and licked the corner of her lips.

 

Gendry snorted a bit too loud, making Sam, Gilly and Sam turn to them with curious looks.

 

Margaery just gave them a beatific smile.

 

Sansa wanted to disappear.

 

Gilly came closer to them, and Sansa immediately picked little Sam up. “Are Tormund and Brienne coming?”

 

“On a Friday night?” Gendry arched a brow. “No.”

 

Gilly snapped her fingers, like she had forgotten. “What a shame. He really wanted to see Jon again. Something about him being funny.”

 

“Tormund?” Jon asked, finally joining their circle with Sam. “Big guy with a beard?”

 

“The one and only.” Gilly confirmed smiling.

 

Jon chuckled low. “He’s an interesting fellow.”

 

“So, Jon.” Margaery turned to him, her most charming smile in place. “Happy to be here?”

 

“Yes.” He answered carefully. “Ygritte is a great friend.”

 

“You’ll make me blush, Snow.” The woman replied, making him roll his eyes.

 

“Oh, Gilly.” Sansa turned to the other woman. “I made a special blueberry cupcake for little Sam, I found this baby friendly recipe. It’s in that box.” She pointed at the box.

 

“Oh, Sansa, you’re a sweetheart.” Gilly gushed.

 

“Our dear Sansa is such a good girl.” Margaery agreed. “Besides being crazy hot.”

 

Ygritte snickered and Sansa felt like hitting both of them.

 

She was going to leave before those two said something worse. She had just met Jon, she didn’t want to be part of this weird conversation or whatever scheme Margaery had in her head.

 

“I gotta go.” She declared, dropping a kiss to little Sam’s head and passing him to Gilly. “Jeyne needs to go home.” She turned to Jon. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Jon. Come around for coffee.”

 

He accepted the hand she offered. “I will, Sansa. Thank you for the cupcakes.” And his lips quirked in the corner.

 

Shit. She was so screwed.

 

XxX

 

Jon watched the pretty redhead go. And she was pretty; a person would have to be brain damaged not to see that.

 

“She’s hot, isn’t she?” Ygritte commented from his side, just for him.

 

She was up to something. Jon was absolutely sure of it. “Shut up.”

 

She just smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Margaery and Ygritte, Sansa is in for a lot of problems... Or not! lol
> 
> Hope you liked. Let me know how you feel in the comments!
> 
> Also, I made a board on Pinterest for this fanfic, because I'm obsessed with boards... lol So click [Here](https://br.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/the-same-way-i-like-my-coffee/) to check it out!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments and for the kudos. I really appreciate all the support and I'm happy knowing you guys like the story.
> 
> So I have a bit of Jon/Sansa for you -FINALLY! -and Robb showing up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

Saturday morning came, and it came with the ice cold rain. Sansa was pretty sure the rest of the day was going to be like that. When the weather was this way it was easier to see who was local and who were the foreigners. Most tourists wore way too many coats.

 

The café was very calm right now, but that wasn’t surprising: the day was gray and the rain might not be strong, but it was persistent. Not everyone would venture out on a day like this, even if it was a Saturday.

 

Sansa was cleaning the counter, when her elbow hit one of the cupcake displays she had. The whole thing went to the floor and Sansa groaned. Fortunately, it was made of plastic and there were not many of the mini cupcakes left in it.

 

She lowered herself behind the counter and started picking up the treats and throwing them in the garbage bin close by. When she stood up, holding the display, she was so shocked to see someone standing right there on the other side of the counter, that she squeaked in surprise.

 

It was Jon, just to make it even more embarrassing.

 

“I’m so sorry!” She said, hand on her chest. “I didn’t hear you coming in.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He spoke, and his voice sounded nicer than she remembered.

 

And his hair was in a bun. Sansa never considered that trend particularly attractive. She was reconsidering that now.

 

“It’s fine.” She smiled at him. “What can I get you?”

 

“A small black coffee, please.”

 

Polite. Hot. Likely talented…

 

_Get a grip, Stark!_

 

“Having an early start?” Sansa asked in an attempt to make conversation, while she prepared his coffee.

 

“Yes. I need to organize my space in the studio.” He replied.

 

“At least you’re not growly in the morning like Ygritte.”

 

That made his lips quirk. “Don’t know how you put up with her.” He admitted.

 

“I serve her coffee and she’s very aware of that.” Sansa informed him, passing him his to-go cup.

 

Jon chuckled low and offered her the money.

 

“No. It’s on the house.” Sansa said. “A welcome gift.”

 

He was frowning a bit. “And the cupcakes?”

 

“I got paid for those.” She informed him.

 

He chuckled again. “Well, thanks.” Then his eyes fell to the sign on top of the counter. “Then I’ll just let something paid for someone else.” He offered the money again.

 

“Oh.” This time Sansa accepted it. “Thank you, then.”

 

“It’s a nice thing to do.”

 

She shrugged. “I just wanted to help somehow. Still feels like I could do more.”

 

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but then changed his mind. “Thank you for the coffee, Sansa.”

 

She smiled at him again. “You’re welcome, Jon.”

 

Before Jon reached the door, it opened and Theon Greyjoy, Robb’s best friend since they were in diapers, came in. “Princess Sansa!” He proclaimed.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Theon?” She asked.

 

“Coffee. And to say you look lovely today.” He said with his most charming smile.

 

Sansa wasn’t impressed. She had grown up with Theon and she knew all of his “tricks” by heart. She raised her eyes and saw that Jon had stopped by the door, his eyes going from her to Theon, before he finally left.

 

Um… What was that?

 

Sansa shook her head. “Why are you wearing a suit on a Saturday morning?” She wanted to know.

 

“We’re gonna have ‘brunch’ with some Italian investors.” Theon informed her as she prepared his coffee.

 

Theon worked for her father, along with her brother Robb.

 

Sansa arched a brow. “Then why are you here?”

 

Theon opened a smirk. “So I can meet your brother with a cup of your place.”

 

Sansa laughed despite herself. “You’re the worst friend ever.” She teased Theon. “Tell Robb that Margaery looks lovely today and we’ll all meet later at Tormund’s.”

 

Theon laughed at that. “Deal. Maybe we’ll meet you guys there.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you will.”

 

XxX

 

“You have to admit: he’s so hot.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes at Margaery. She’d been talking about Jon non-stop since they sat by the bar and Tormund gave them their drinks.

 

“I’m not blind, Marge.” Sansa informed the other woman. “I can see that.”

 

“Well, you should hit that.” Margaery insisted. “Like, seriously. Repeatedly.”

 

Sansa sighed. “Sure.” She replied sarcastically. “As soon as he gets here I’m going to ask him to come to my place for some coffee.”

 

Margaery’s smirk was pure delight. “Great. He’s here.”

 

Sansa turned so fast she almost fell from the stool. Yup, he was here.

 

She turned back to Margaery. “Marge…”

 

“Hi, guys!” Margaery was waving at Ygritte and Jon.

 

“Look who’s here.” Ygritte looked like this was the best thing ever.

 

Sansa wanted to disappear. “Hey, guys.” She smiled at them, then noticed that Gendry was right behind them. “Hey, Gendry.”

 

“Miss Stark.” He teased.

 

“Look who’s here! Brooding man!”

 

Jon sighed, but then smiled at Tormund, who was behind the bar. “Hello, Tormund.”

 

They shook hands and the redheaded giant gave Jon a big grin. “Welcome to the street. What can I get you?”

 

“A pint, please.” Jon asked.

 

“Sansa and I were just talking about you.” Margaery said suddenly, a huge grin on her face. “Right, San?”

 

Sansa was going to choke Margaery. “Right.”

 

“Oh.” Ygritte seemed delighted. “What were you talking about?”

 

Margaery opened her mouth, but Sansa cut her. “Robb is here!”

 

Sansa had never been happier to see her big brother. He was looking around, so she waved her hand and caught his attention. Theon and Arya were right behind him.

 

“Arya is here.” Sansa informed Gendry.

 

The young man’s eyes widened.

 

“You knew your brother was coming?” Margaery demanded, fixing her hair.

 

“I had a feeling.” Sansa teased.

 

Margaery threw a glare Sansa’s way, but when Robb came closer her face was perfectly composed.

 

“Hey, little sis.” Robb smiled at her, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling.

 

Sansa let him kiss her cheek. “Hey, you.” She pulled his tie. “You guys are so fancy for a Saturday.”

 

“Our brunch became lunch and it almost became dinner.” Theon grumbled. “Those Italians…”

 

Sansa chuckled. “You know everybody, except for Jon.” She indicated the man. “This is Jon Snow, he’s working with Ygritte now. This is Robb, my big brother, that’s Arya, my baby sister, and this is Theon. He’s like a stray dog we fed and now won’t go away.”

 

“That hurts, little wolf.” Theon said dramatically.

 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Robb offered his hand to Jon.

 

They all got drinks and went back to chatting. The boys were talking amongst themselves and Jon seemed to have warmed up to Robb, though he still seemed a bit wary of Theon.

 

“Your brother is so hot.” Margaery groaned. “I could just eat him up.”

 

“Margaery!” Sansa protested. “That’s my brother you’re talking about.”

 

“I offered you my brother too. You’re the one who didn’t want it.” Margaery pointed out.

 

Sansa laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” She informed her friend. “And your brother is a great guy, but not that way.”

 

“Well, your brother is a great guy exactly that way.” Margaery replied. “So I’m going there.”

 

“Marge!” Sansa called, but it was too late.

 

Sansa had to admit, Margaery was an artist; because she managed to cut the conversation in a charming way and steal Robb’s attention in under a minute.

 

But now Sansa was left alone, because Ygritte was talking to Theon and Jon, and Arya was talking to Gendry.

 

Then Jon broke from the group and came to stand by her. “Tormund, another one.” He indicated his pint.

 

Sansa tried not to look at his arm. She failed.

 

“Here, Snow.” Tormund passed a pint to Jon, then looked at Sansa. “And that wanker over there wanted to pay a drink for you.” The man informed her, pointing at a guy who was a bit farther at the bar. “I told him to fuck off.”

 

Sansa laughed. “Thanks, Tormund. But I do want another one.”

 

“Sure thing, Red.”

 

Jon was looking at Sansa curiously. “This happens a lot?” He asked.

 

“Sometimes.” She admitted, blushing. “But Tormund knows that we never accept drinks from random guys.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Fair enough.” He looked at where the others were. “Your brother is nice. I can see the family resemblance.”

 

“Robb and I look like mum. Arya is my father’s copy.” Sansa explained.

 

“Big family.” Jon commented.

 

“I still have two other younger brothers.” Sansa said.

 

Jon arched a brow. “Huge family then.”

 

Sansa snorted. “You have no idea. Dinner was always chaos, but at least we all had our own rooms, because otherwise we’d have killed each other.”

 

Jon just nodded and said nothing else, so they had this minute of awkward silence.

 

Sansa cleared her throat. “Did you manage to organize your things today?” She asked politely.

 

“Yes.” He answered, then he opened his mouth and once again seemed to change his mind.

 

Sansa was thinking on what she could say when her eyes found Margaery and Robb.

 

Margaery was playing with Robb’s tie and smiling.

 

“Seriously?” She groaned.

 

“What?” Jon looked in the same direction she was looking.

 

“I have to save my brother.”

 

He looked amused. “Isn’t he a big boy?”

 

“I’m his sister and I have a right and an obligation.” Sansa said seriously, making Jon chuckle again.

 

They went back to the group and Sansa put her arms around Robb. “What are you guys talking about?” She asked sweetly.

 

Robb smiled at her, but Margaery was glaring daggers at the redhead.

 

“Hey, Stark.” Ygritte called Robb. “When are you gonna let me paint that body of yours?”

 

Robb chuckled. “If I wasn’t pretty sure you’d eat me alive I’d say right now.”

 

Ygritte snorted. “Come on. You said you’d get a tattoo.”

 

“I will, I will!” He insisted. “I like your style, draw me a wolf and I’m all yours.”

 

“Howling!” Arya intervened. “It has to be howling.”

 

“I know.” Ygritte rolled her eyes. “You Starks and your wolves.” Ygritte had tattooed a wolf on Arya less than a month before.

 

“It’s a family thing.” Sansa defended.

 

“Well…” Ygritte drawled. “Since you don’t like my style, you should check out Jon’s.”

 

Shit, she’d walked right into that one.

 

Jon looked at her, a bit of surprise in his eyes. “You want to get a tattoo?”

 

“Wow, thanks for the confidence.” She teased.

 

Jon blushed a bit. “I didn’t mean…”

 

“Jon likes wolves too.” Ygritte cut in. “I’m pretty sure he could do something interesting for you.”

 

The innuendo in her voice was so obvious now that Robb and Arya were looking from her to Jon, curious looks on their faces.

 

Shit.

 

If Jon noticed something he was polite enough not to comment. “You should stop by to see my drawings.” He said instead.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She was going to kill her friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaery, I know how you feel. Robb is dreamy.
> 
> Sansa and Jon still need to get to know each other better, but I promise they will get there ;)
> 
> Let me know how you feel!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos.
> 
> I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Christmas was lovely. The cookie workshop went very well and people were feeling pretty generous, so Sansa managed to prepare some nice things to distribute to the homeless. Since it was cold, she was also preparing soup along with the sandwiches, but it was only to be distributed, even though Gendry always came to steal a bowl from her kitchen.

 

She went to spend Christmas with her family, arriving on the 24th and leaving on the 26th. It was amazing to see her parents and siblings again.

 

After the end of the year, things became calmer again. Jon was more a part of the group, but he was still kind of reserved.

 

Ygritte and Margaery were still annoying her with their innuendos and stuff, but if Jon noticed something he never commented on it, which was a relief.

 

Sansa sometimes wondered if he had some kind of reservation about her. He was nice enough and he could talk to her and laugh with her, but…

 

He had become fast friends with Robb, which was very interesting, since Sansa couldn’t imagine two people that were more different. Even though… She kind of figured they were similar, deep down: good guys, honest to God good guys.

 

Maybe she was being silly, but she felt like he was guarding himself somehow when he was around her. He was a bit different when he talked to all the other women.

 

Maybe she was crazy.

 

At least she had managed to stop ogling him and blushing anytime he was around.

 

Some progress. Yay!

 

Something else that had been going on recently was that Jon sometimes came to the café to draw. He said he did it when Ygritte turned the music too loud and he couldn’t concentrate.

 

He sat on a table in the corner, ate something, drank coffee and drew. He always left something paid for someone else before leaving, because he was that nice and considerate.

 

Today was one of these days; it was the middle of January and it was less cold than the week before –which meant it was two degrees warmer.

 

Jon had arrived twenty minutes earlier and sat on the same spot he always did. Sansa was considering getting him a “That’s my spot” pillow.

 

There was just another couple there with their baby, when the door opened and Willas Tyrell, Margaery’s big brother, came in with a beautiful bouquet on his hands. “Lady Sansa!”

 

“Willas!” She smiled at the man and came closer.

 

“How is it possible that every time I see you, you look even lovelier?” He asked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

 

“You charmer.” Sansa teased. “Come take a seat.”

 

He passed her the flowers and she took his arm delicately and accompanied Willas to a table. Today was likely a good day, since he was only using his cane and was out and about. He looked good –as usual.

 

Willas was 14 years older than Sansa -11 older than Margaery – and he was very handsome and stylish, like all of his siblings. He wore amazing suits and he had a collection of canes, all of them custom made. Sansa once asked if he had a sword hidden on his cane and he –as a true Tyrell and a flirt –said it wasn’t in his cane he hid his sword.

 

He was definitely Margaery’s brother.

 

The other woman had tried to get them together –repeatedly –but Sansa was pretty sure that, despite all the flirting, Willas saw her as just a girl.

 

It was fine, she wasn’t interested in him like that, and it was still nice to have someone to flirt with.

 

And good Lord, the man was gorgeous.

 

“Can I get you anything?” She asked once he was sitting.

 

“The keys to your heart.” He grinned at her. “Do you like your flowers?”

 

“I love them.” She said honestly, caressing the petals of one of the flowers. The bouquet had a mix of blue, purple and lavender flowers. “You know, I’m starting to think that Margaery only wanted us to date to sell more flowers.”

 

“It does sound like my lovely sister.” Willas admitted.

 

“Tea?” She offered.

 

“I’m actually meeting someone.” He informed her. “So I’ll wait.”

 

“I have to go back to work, but let me know if you need anything.” Sansa offered.

 

“Yes, my lady.” He kissed her hand once again.

 

Sansa smiled at him and went back behind the counter to find a vase for the flowers. She gave Jon a quick look, just to find he was looking at her and frowning.

 

Sansa felt herself blush and quickly looked away.

 

Ten minutes later another man came in, this one with dark hair and eyes and well dressed. His smirk was so freaking sexual Sansa expected knickers to just start dropping from the sky.

 

“Oberyn.” Willas called from where he was.

 

The man turned to Willas –not before checking Sansa out. The two shook hands and grinned at each other, then Willas waved to Sansa.

 

“Sansa, darling, let me introduce you to my good friend, Oberyn Martell.” Willas indicated the man. “This is Sansa Stark, she is the owner.”

 

Oberyn stood up and picked Sansa’s hand up. “Enchanted.” He murmured before kissing the back of it.

 

Sansa giggled, despite herself. “Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, darling. No wonder dear Willas likes this place so much.” He turned to Willas and tutted at his friend. “You’ve been keeping things from me.”

 

Willas was rolling his eyes. “Respect Miss Stark. We shall marry as soon as her father and I agree on a bride price.” He informed cheekily.

 

Sansa laughed before she could stop herself. “I thought you had already agreed on four sheep.” She teased.

 

“Sansa, my love. You’re worth at least five.” Willas said dramatically, making Sansa giggle even more.

 

Willas was quite nice.

 

XxX

 

“What the hell, Snow? Why are you brooding so hard?”

 

Jon gave Ygritte a look. “Nothing.”

 

“Did you see Sansa?” She teased him.

 

He arched a brow “Considering I was just at her café… Yes, I did.”

 

“So?” Ygritte wanted to know.

 

Jon should stay quiet. It was none of his business. “I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.”

 

Ygritte looked beyond confused. “She doesn’t.”

 

“Tall guy with a cane?” He offered.

 

“Willas? Margaery’s brother?” Ygritte checked. “Nope. She should, ‘cause that girl seriously needs to get laid, but she’s not with Willas.” Ygritte gave him a look. “Jealous?”

 

Jon sighed. “No.”

 

“Interested?” Ygritte arched a brow right back at him. “Cause… You could be tapping that if you tried.”

 

“Bye, Ygritte.”

 

He should keep his nose on his business.

 

XxX

 

“Seriously, San, this place can survive a night without you.”

 

Sansa just rolled her eyes and ignored her brother.

 

“You have your key, Jeyne?” She asked the girl.

 

“Yes, Sansa.” Jeyne replied with a smile. “Now go, before your brother faints.”

 

Sansa sighed then turned to Robb. “Now I’m ready.”

 

Robb sighed dramatically, rolled his eyes, made a whole show, before indicating the door for Sansa.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get some flowers?” Sansa teased as she stepped on the street. “Mum is so charmed by how attentive you’ve been, getting her flowers all the time.”

 

Robb groaned. “Shut up. It’s not like that.” He cleared his throat. “It’s… Not like that.”

 

She arched a brow. “How is it then?”

 

“It’s…” Robb rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s so… Much. So beautiful, smart, confident. I have no idea of how to even…”

 

“Hey.” Sansa turned to her brother. “You’re Robb Stark. You’re amazing.” She pulled the lapels of his coat. “Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Looking good, Stark!”

 

The siblings turned and found Ygritte and Jon standing in front of The Wildling, the woman with a cigarette in hand.

 

“And I mean your sister.” She called again.

 

Robb and Sansa traded grins and approached the two. Robb and Jon shook hands and Sansa borrowed deeper into her coat.

 

“Hot, uh?” Ygritte commented. “Where’re you off to?”

 

“It’s our mum’s birthday.” Robb explained. “We’re having dinner at some restaurant with a bunch of people.”

 

“Open the coat.” Ygritte demanded, pulling the belt of Sansa’s coat. “I wanna see your dress.”

 

Jon was notoriously quiet during this whole exchange, but Sansa was extremely aware of his eyes on her when she opened her coat.

 

Ygritte let out a low whistle and Sansa felt herself blushing. She was particularly fond of this dress: it was emerald green, with long sleeves, but it left her shoulder bare. She had left her hair loose, but combed it to the side, in a classic way.

 

She was wearing high-heels and couldn’t help but notice that they made her taller than Jon. Joffrey hated when she wore heels, as did Petyr.

 

“You’re wearing pearl earrings?” Ygritte snickered. “Sometimes I forget how much of a rich girl you are.”

 

“Shut up.” Sansa groaned playfully.

 

“Are you wearing a garter belt?” Ygritte asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh god, Ygritte!” Robb protested, covering his ears. “That’s my sister, I don’t want to know this kind of thing.”

 

Ygritte knew that Sansa had a thing for fancy lingerie, because Sansa herself had confessed to it, after one too many Cosmos.

 

Seeing that her brother was still grumbling to himself Sansa just gave the other girl a thumb up. Jon’s eyebrows went up –so he had been paying attention –and Ygritte’s smile was mischievous.

 

“We gotta go.” Robb reminded her.

 

So they said their goodbyes and left arm in arm.

 

XxX

 

“She really is a rich girl.” Jon commented, eyes following Robb and Sansa.

 

“Well, her family has money.” Ygritte agreed, taking a drag from her cigarette. “But Sansa is cool. Her parents must be pretty nice.”

 

Jon just hummed.

 

“I bet she looks hot in a garter belt.” Ygritte offered.

 

“Ygritte…” He sighed. “Don’t.”

 

“Why the fuck not, Snow?” The redhead demanded. “Subtle is not working, so I’ll be direct: why the hell won’t you just go across the street and fuck that woman silly?”

 

It was peculiar that she thought she had been subtle before.

 

“That…” He pointed at the direction Sansa had just disappeared. “Is why. Women like that don’t go for guys like me.”

 

He entered before Ygritte could reply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jon...
> 
> I'm keeping his inner thoughts hidden for now, but I promise it shall be explained in time. 
> 
> Willas and Oberyn just showed up to bring the sexy back. My friend put the image of Michael Fassbender as Willas in my head and I can't shake it. I know the fandom has other options, but for me... He's Michael.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you all next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Once again, thank you very much for all the comments and kudos. You rock my world.
> 
> I am apologizing in advance, because this chapter probably has a lot of mistakes. I suck at using prepositions, so... Yeah. Sorry about that. lol
> 
> Now... Let's turn the heat up a bit, shall we?

“Hey, Ygritte! I brought you coffee.” Sansa called, entering the studio.

 

“You’re an angel of mercy, Red.” Ygritte sighed in relief. She was behind the counter, doodling on a piece of paper, but –judging by all the discarded paper around –it wasn’t going well.

 

“Are you going home now?” Ygritte asked, as Sansa gave her the to-go cup.

 

“Yes. Myranda is closing the café tonight.”

 

Ygritte seemed pensive, eyes fixed on Sansa like she was looking for something.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Sansa asked uncomfortable.

 

“You aren’t what I thought you’d be.” Ygritte declared.

 

Sansa was taken aback by that. “Hum… I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

 

“The first time I saw you I thought you’d be a stuck-up princess.” Ygritte informed her, not a bit of shame.

 

“OK…”

 

“And you’re a bit of a princess, but you aren’t a bitch or stuck-up.” Ygritte informed her. “You’re ridiculously nice and a great friend.”

 

“Thanks?” Sansa offered carefully, because she had no idea where that was coming from or why Ygritte felt the need to say that. She wasn’t the most affectionate person that Sansa knew, but she was a good friend.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Sansa finally asked.

 

Ygritte opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it. Another thing that she never did. Ygritte was blunt and direct, she didn’t see a reason to beat around the bush.

 

“What do you think of Willas?” Ygritte asked suddenly.

 

Now Sansa was beyond confused. “Willas? He’s a great man, charming, good looking…” It was the truth.

 

“So why not date him?” Ygritte insisted.

 

“I thought you wanted me to date Jon.”

 

“I do.” Ygritte confirmed. “I just wanna know why Willas isn’t competition.”

 

Sansa had given up understanding Ygritte, so she just answered honestly. “There was a time in my life that Willas would’ve been a dream come true.” Sansa replied honestly. “A rich guy, from a good family… Easy on the eyes too. But…” She took a deep breath, she didn’t want them to know the worst parts of her life. “I found out that most Princes are just…”

 

“Frogs?” Ygritte offered.

 

“If you are lucky. If you aren’t, they’re all monsters.”

 

Sansa had said the last part so quietly that for a second Ygritte thought –hoped –that she’d heard it wrong.

 

“Sansa, what happened to you?” She asked quietly.

 

Sansa shook her head, like she’d woken up from a dream. “Nothing.” She gave Ygritte a small smile. “I was just a stupid girl back then.”

 

Ygritte was ready to demand more answers, but Sansa cut her. “Where’s Jon? I’d like to see his art.”

 

Ygritte didn’t want to end this conversation there, but she knew Sansa would never tell them more until she was ready, so she let go. For now. “He’s in the back. Be gentle with him.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and ignored the teasing as she walked to the back of the studio and found Jon’s station. He was leaning against the table, looking at his mobile.

 

“Hey, Jon.” She smiled at him.

 

He looked at her. “Sansa. How was dinner?”

 

“It was lovely. It’s always good to see the family.”

 

He got up and took a step in her direction. “Can I help you with something?”

 

“Actually, yes.” She took another step inside the room. “Ygritte posted a picture of a tattoo you did on her.”

 

“The warrior girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sansa had been transfixed by the tattoo as soon as she saw it. It was a girl –a wildling, she’d say – her face marked by war paint in a striking shade of blue, a spear on her hands, and she was covered by a snow leopard pelt, the head of the animal on top of hers.

 

It was absolutely gorgeous.

 

“I’d like to know if you could get me one kind of like that.” She asked.

 

“What is kind like that?” He wanted to know.

 

Sansa pulled a picture from her back pocket and offered to Jon. Sansa was in it –obviously younger, on her teens probably –hugging a huge wolf-like dog.

 

“Wow.”

 

Sansa grinned. “That’s Lady.” She indicated. “Dad came home one day with a whole littler of wolfdog hybrids. Mom got so angry at him.”

 

“I can imagine.” Jon grinned.

 

“Lady was great, she was my best friend. She saved me from drowning, once.”

 

Jon realized she said ‘was’. “Is she…”

 

“A man ran her over with his car. He didn’t even stop or slow down.” Sansa cleared her throat, her eyes staring beyond his shoulder. “I saw it from the sidewalk.”

 

Jon didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“All the other still have their dogs.” She gave a hollow chuckle. “Robb even found an apartment that lets him keep Grey Wind with him.”

 

Jon put a hand on her shoulder. “You want her?” He asked gently.

 

“Yes. Something similar to what Ygritte has, but not a pelt, that’d be weird.” She tried to smile at him.

 

“No pelts.” He promised.

 

“And she has to be…”

 

“Howling?” He completed.

 

Her smile was more sincere now. “Yes. Howling.”

 

Jon didn’t know what made him do it, but he pulled her closer, hugged her to his side with just one arm and dropped a kiss to her temple. “She’ll look beautiful.”

 

Sansa gave him a sunny smile. “I know she will.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa shivered as she stepped on the street and walked to Gendry’s shop. She had made lasagna for herself and had plenty of leftovers, so she was taking it to him. She knew for a fact that he didn’t cook and lived on a diet that consisted on frozen and canned food.

 

Therefore, Sansa tried to feed him something different as often as possible. Even now –after all this time –every time she brought him food, he got pink and stammered.

 

She entered the shop and didn’t see anyone, but at this time Gendry should be in the back or something, so she just let herself in.

 

Sansa would never forgive herself for not paying attention. Her head was miles away from Earth, because if she had paid attention she would have heard the moaning.

 

As it was… Sansa _did not_ hear the moaning. She _would never_ forgive herself for not hearing the moaning!

 

She pushed the door to his office open and…

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“SANSA!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

 

Sansa closed the door quickly, left the lasagna on the closest flat surface and all but ran from there. At least it was Arya there.

 

Guess they were dating or something.

 

XxX

 

“I saw Gendry’s arse! I’ll never get over it!” Sansa drained her glass in one go.

 

Margaery was laughing her arse off. Well, they were all laughing, even Sam and Jon. Tormund was getting purple and Sansa worried he was going to run out of air.

 

“Go, Arya.” Ygritte commented. “Getting laid behind all of our backs.”

 

“I want to scrub my eyes with sanitizer.” Sansa groaned.

 

“I see your point.” Margaery patted her on the back. “No sibling should see something like that.”

 

“Poor Gendry…” Gilly commented. “I don’t think he’ll ever be able to look at you again.”

 

Sansa mumbled her agreement, before accepting the new drink Tormund had passed her and giving a generous sip.

 

Margaery had convinced Tormund to prepare something called a Rob Roy, mostly because she was a bit tired of Cosmos. She brought everything necessary, gave the man directions –though he grumbled through all of it –and now they were drinking them.

 

Sansa liked the cherries on the drink. She’d drunk 3 of them. She thought she did, at least.

 

“I’m happy for Arya.” Sansa insisted. “I really am. It’s good to know that she’s getting some. One of us should, at least.”

 

Sam chocked on his drink.

 

“Oh, you must be drunk, Stark.” Ygritte commented, thoroughly amused by the idea.

 

Sansa just shrugged and Gilly tried to remember how much Sansa had drunk. Normally the redhead stopped on her second drink, but she was pretty sure –by the cherry stems –that this was her fourth.

 

Margaery pulled a cherry stem out of her mouth and showed to Ygritte. “Tied, baby.” She declared proudly.

 

Ygritte snickered. “Ow, Tyrell, brilliant.” She said sarcastically. “You have the amazing talent of tying a cherry stem on a knot. Congrats.”

 

“I can do that.” Sansa declared, picking the cherry on her glass.

 

“Sure, darling.” Margaery said absentmindedly.

 

“But… Wow.” Sam commented. “Gendry and Arya… Do you think it’s recent?”

 

“I have no idea, but that boy is very tight lipped.” Ygritte commented. “It wouldn’t surprise me if they’ve been dating for a while. Well, dating or fucking. Who knows?”

 

“Arya’s also very private.” Jon spoke. “She probably just wanted some time before telling people.”

 

“We aren’t people.” Margaery protested. “We’re almost family.”

 

“Wanting to fuck her big brother doesn’t make you family, Marge.” Ygritte informed.

 

Gilly giggled and Sam grumbled about bad language.

 

“What an absurd accusation, Yg.” Margaery rolled her pretty eyes. “I don’t want just that.”

 

Everybody rolled their eyes at that. At the exact same time.

 

“I’m offended.” Margaery declared.

 

Sansa pulled the stem out of her mouth. “Stay away from my brother.” She warned.

 

Margaery opened her mouth to protest, then her eyes fell to the stem. They widened. “You did it!”

 

“I said I could.” Sansa reminded her.

 

“My, my, Red.” Ygritte smirked. “What a talented tongue you have.”

 

“I’ve been told that before.” Sansa admitted.

 

This time it was Jon who chocked on his drink.

 

“You know, I think that’s a sign that you’re ready to go home.” Gilly decided.

 

“I am?” Sansa asked.

 

“You are, darling.” Gilly smiled kindly at Sansa. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Sansa stepped down from her stool. “Even my baby sister is having decent sex and I’m not.” She grumbled, but it still was loud enough for some of the others to hear.

 

“Definitely time to go home.” Gilly said, helping Sansa into her coat. “We can walk you home.”

 

“It’s out of your way.” Ygritte indicated. “I’m closer.”

 

“I’ll walk you two.” Jon said, eyes on Sansa, a worried frown on his face.

 

Ygritte just hummed her acceptance, but she had an obvious grin on her face.

 

They left the pub and Sansa swayed a bit. Then she threw her arm around Ygritte and hugged the other woman, who laughed at her antics. Sansa was a loving drunk, it figured.

 

Jon walked a couple of steps behind them, keeping his eyes on the two. Sometimes it looked like Sansa was pending too much to the right, but she didn’t fall or stumble.

 

“Night, lightweight!” Ygritte called to Sansa as she turned a different corner. She did wink at Jon before, though.

 

Sansa’s apartment was close by; they only needed to cross the next street and they’d be there, in fact. After Ygritte left, Sansa became quiet, just humming under her breath.

 

They were waiting for the sign to cross and Sansa was looking at Jon. She was actually staring and, since they were basically the same height, it was very hard to ignore it.

 

“What?” Jon asked amused, turning to look at her.

 

Sansa let out a long suffering sigh. “Ygritte is such a liar.”

 

Jon arched a brow. Ygritte never lied, she was honest to the point of being rude, actually. “Why you say that?”

 

“Well, not a _liar_ liar, I guess she was just teasing me.” Sansa reflect. “Still, a lie is a lie.”

 

Jon was getting more confused by the minute, but the sign opened and Sansa crossed, so he hurried after her.

 

“She said you loved going down on girls.” She informed him suddenly.

 

It took every ounce of self-control that Jon had not to react to that statement. He took a deep breath. “Did she?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Fortunately, Sansa was drunk enough that she didn’t notice anything strange with his voice. “And boys hate that.” She spoke with confidence. “They think it’s disgusting.”

 

“How would you know that?” Jon inquired.

 

Sansa just hummed again and opened the door to her building. Jon went after her, which turned out to be a good idea, because she was having trouble with the stairs.

 

Seriously, she’d only had four drinks.

 

“How do you know guys don’t like going down on girls?” He asked again, when it became obvious she wasn’t answering.

 

“Harry told me.”

 

“Who’s Harry?” He wanted to know.

 

“Ex-boyfriend.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. It figured. “Harry’s an arsehole.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me that.” She said, finally stopping in front of her door. “I have the shittiest taste in men.” She sighed.

 

There were so many questions buzzing around Jon’s head right now. He wanted to ask why she said that. What had happened to her? What had this fucking arsehole done to her?

 

But she was drunk and obviously talking more than she normally would. He couldn’t take advantage of her like that.

 

“Well…” He watched as she put her key in the lock and opened it. “Ygritte isn’t the liar. Harry is.”

 

“Hum?” She looked confused.

 

Jon pulled her key out of the lock and put it in her hand. “Harry is a liar. It isn’t disgusting, it’s hot.” He pushed her back a bit, so she was inside her apartment, just bit past the threshold.

 

Sansa was looking at him, eyes widened, cheeks flushed. He’d be a gentleman; she was more tempting than she imagined, but she was drunk right now.

 

However, Jon could give her some food for thought.

 

He put his shoulder against the frame and leaned just a bit in her direction, just enough to be able to speak directly in her ear. “Ygritte was right. I do love going down on girls.”

 

He heard her gasp and stepped back. “Lock your door.” He told her, as she just stood there, staring at him with her mouth open. “Good night, Sansa.”

 

She mumbled something and closed the door, then she leaned against it.

 

Did he just…

 

Like, seriously…

 

Fuck.

 

Shit.

 

Oh my God, that was so hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Go, Jon. We all know what Sansa will dream about now... hahahah And at least Arya is getting some.
> 
> I couldn't find the exact image I had in mind for Ygritte's tattoo, so I settled for something that was close enough. It's on the Pinterest board if you guys want to check it out!
> 
> Some clarifications:
> 
> -Ygritte wasn't being a bitch to Sansa at the beginning of the chapter. She's just the sort of person that will say whatever she feels like saying (even if it ends up sounding rude).  
> -One of my friends says that Sansa sounded beyond shallow (I believe her precise words were "shallow as a puddle") when she said that once a rich and good looking guy would be all she needed in a guy. But that's the point. Sansa used to be (so in the past) a shallow girl and now she isn't. Shit happened and she learned and changed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments. You make writing this even more of a delight.
> 
> There's a lot of love going around on this chapter, so I hope you're all prepared.
> 
> This isn't beta read and I've been told that I know nothing of prepositions, so I'm sorry in advance... lol
> 
> Have fun!

Sansa never ever would be able to look at Jon again. That was a fact of life.

 

Nope.

 

She could sell the café. Move to Bali. Open a Coconut Café.

 

But she was never looking at Jon Snow again.

 

LORD, THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!

 

What was wrong with her?

 

She had talked to Jon about oral sex. And not just any random oral sex, oh no. She had specifically talked to him about oral sex he’d performed.

 

The more she thought about it the more she wanted to die.

 

She was ridiculous.

 

Sansa would get over this. They were adults. Ygritte and Margaery were very open about their sex lives and nobody cared –that much –about it anymore. Jon wouldn't think anything.

 

“Sansa?”

 

The redhead jumped and squeaked, before turning and coming face to face with her baby sister. “For Christ’s sake, Arya!” She put her hand to her chest. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Arya asked. “I came in and called your name.”

 

Sansa just shook her head, her heart finally calming. Then she remembered the last time she’d seen Arya.

 

“So…” She arched a brow in Arya’s direction. “Something you gotta say?”

 

Sansa watched –in awe –Arya getting pinker. Her baby sister was blushing! That was new.

 

Arya cleared her throat. “So… About yesterday…” Arya was looking at the floor.

 

“I just want to forget that.” Sansa hurried to say. “Seriously.”

 

Arya sighed. “Gendry is so upset; he thinks you hate him. He keeps saying he’ll never be able to look at you again.”

 

“I’ll never be able to look at him again, Arya. I saw him…” Sansa couldn’t actually say the words. This still was her baby sister and she’d actually caught her having sex. This was beyond uncomfortable.

 

Arya groaned and came closer to the counter. Fortunately there wasn’t a single soul in the café at the moment.

 

“We’re together.” Arya admitted. “It’s been a few weeks. I just didn’t know how to tell all of you.”

 

Sansa felt it was cute that they were together, but still… “I would’ve preferred not finding out that way.”

 

Arya groaned again and let her head fall against the counter. “You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?”

 

Sansa snorted. “Hell, no. Since I’m unlikely to forget, you can suffer with me.”

 

“Bitch.” Arya grumbled good-naturedly.

 

“Brat.” Sansa chuckled.

 

“So… Now you know.” Arya huffed.

 

“Tell Gendry we’re okay.” Sansa asked.

 

“I will.” Arya turned to leave, but then turned back. “How about you and Jon?”

 

“What about Jon and me?” Sansa asked confused.

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Are you two fucking?”

 

“ARYA STARK!”

 

“Obviously not.” Arya grinned. “Why?”

 

“I…” Sansa sighed. “I’m not… I don’t know if I can.”

 

Arya’s grin melted and she frowned. “Sans… Hey. You deserve some happiness too.”

 

Sansa pressed the bridge of her nose. “I just… I feel like I’m a mess, like he could do so much better than me.”

 

“Oh, you stop right there.” Arya demanded, coming closer and grabbing Sansa’s hand. “You’re not a mess, Sans. You’ve had your problems, sure, but they don’t define you and they don’t make you a mess. Jon would be lucky to have you.”

 

“I really want to believe you, Arya, but…”

 

“You don’t.” Arya sighed. “What have those fuckers done to you, Sans?”

 

“Taught me a lesson, I guess.” She mumbled quietly.

 

“Sansa.” Arya said seriously. “Forget them.” She all but ordered. “You have so much to give… Just give it to the right person.”

 

Sansa just nodded, because she knew this conversation wouldn’t lead anywhere. Better let Arya believe she had won. “Okay.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa had closed the café and was going to walk over to the Wildling, because Ygritte wanted a coffee fix.

 

At 8 o’clock.

 

She wondered how Ygritte slept.

 

“Hey, Val.” She smiled at the blonde, who was behind the counter.

 

“Hey, Sans.” Val grinned at her. “Coffee for Yg?” She nodded toward the cup.

 

“Yeah, is she around?”

 

“She’s at her station.”

 

“Is she working?” Sansa asked, confused. “Should I leave this with you?”

 

“Nope.” Val seemed amused for whatever reason. “Yg told me to tell you to go ahead.”

 

That sounded fishy. “Okay…”

 

Sansa walked past the beads curtain and heard the buzz of the tattoo gun, so she followed it.

 

“Ygritte, I have your coffee. What are you…” She stopped in her tracks.

 

Yeah, this was a set up and now she knew why.

 

Ygritte was tattooing Jon. More specifically Jon’s abs. He was sprawled on a table, shirtless, while Ygritte was sitting on a chair, tattoo gun against his skin.

 

Jon’s abs were even more amazing than Sansa had dreamed. (And oh, had she dreamed…)

 

They had both turned when she came into view, and Ygritte was looking absolutely delighted to have her there. “Sansa! What a surprise.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. “You asked me for coffee.” She said flatly.

 

“Did I?”

 

Sansa was going to kill her!

 

“I don’t want to get in your way, so…” Sansa took a step back.

 

“No, come see!” Ygritte demanded. “I’m fixing the mess this idiot made.”

 

Curious despite herself, Sansa took a step forward.

 

She’d never seen Jon without a shirt and now she was feeling very sad for all those wasted moments. He was… Hot. Steaming. Smoking. Boiling.

 

She had imagined that he was fit, but this… He was defined with beautiful muscles: his chest, his abs, the v that disappeared inside his jeans…

 

He had a tattoo that took most of torso, something that looked directly out of a fantasy book: a knight raising his sword against a red dragon. Once Sansa came closer she could see the man wasn’t exactly a knight, at least he wasn’t wearing armor. He had some kind of cape with fur on his shoulders and was completely clad in black. The sword on his hand was a piece of art on itself: the artist had taken the time to detail the pommel of it with the head of a white wolf.

 

“Wow.” Sansa murmured before she could stop herself.

 

“That one is a piece of art.” Ygritte agreed. “Now this…”

 

“Ygritte.” Jon groaned in pain. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

 

Ygritte snickered, but didn’t deny it.

 

Sansa peeked at what Ygritte was doing. “Night’s Watch?” She frowned, confused.

 

“Dark and Brooding here had a ‘band phase’. That’s how we met.” She explained, not taking her eyes from what she was doing. “Then he brilliantly decided to tattoo himself.”

 

Of course he had a band. He probably played the guitar. If he had a motorcycle Sansa was going to hit her head against the wall.

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He spoke sheepishly.

 

It didn’t sound all that smart to Sansa too, but then again, she didn’t understand the first thing about tattoos, so she decided not to take sides.

 

The words “The Night’s Watch” were on the left side his lower abdomen. She could see the parts that were a darker shade of black, surrounded by the red of his skin –probably where Ygritte had fixed already –and the rest of it. Yep, he definitely made a mess on himself.

 

“You should leave these things to the professionals, Snow.” Sansa teased lightly.

 

“Very funny.” He grunted.

 

“Were you a groupie, Yg?” Sansa asked grinning.

 

“No.” Ygritte said dryly. “They were playing at this pub I was at. Decent music, you know?”

 

“You loved it.” Jon threw.

 

“Oh I did, Snow. I’m pretty sure I pulled you to the back of that pub and showed you just how much I loved it.” Ygritte sassed back.

 

“So I take this is when you two started dating.” Sansa commented.

 

“Yes.” Ygritte informed. “You find a boy with this much potential, you stick around for a while.”

 

Jon snickered. “Wow, thanks, Yg.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been hearing a lot about Jon’s potential.” Sansa spoke, before she actually thought about it.

 

Both Jon and Ygritte turned to her at that. The redhead looked positively delighted by that. “Didn’t it make you curious to try out?”

 

Sansa could feel her face getting super red, then Jon had to smirk and say, “It did make her curious enough to ask.”

 

Sansa wished the floor would open and swallow her.

 

“When?” Ygritte demanded.

 

“Yesterday.” Sansa groaned. “I was drunk!” She protested.

 

“That’s when we show what’s in our heart, Red.” Ygritte said delighted.

 

“You know what? This conversation is too personal, especially since Jon is…” She made a general gesture indicating him. “So I’m leaving.”

 

“It’s an open invitation, Sansa!” Ygritte called after her.

 

“You shouldn’t make invitations in other people’s names.” Sansa hissed at her, ignoring Jon.

 

“Well…” Jon drawled. “You don’t see me complaining, do you?”

 

Ygritte cackled at that, but Sansa just looked at him in shock, mouth literally hanging open.

 

Did he just…

 

Then she narrowed her eyes. She was a Stark, a wolf of Winterfell. If he thought he was getting the last word in, and making her run off, he was freaking insane.

 

So she took a deep breath and let her gaze leisurely roam Jon’s body, before looking back at his eyes. “I’ll let you know when I’m free, Snow.” She winked at him and left.

 

She was in the hall and could still hear Ygritte’s laughter.

 

XxX

 

Sansa never thought she’d say something like that, but Jon Snow was a little shit.

 

Who would’ve known?

 

He was kind of serious and reserved, but underneath it all he did have a sense of humor. And sure, Sansa knew that, but now that he was focusing that humor of his on teasing her… Well, she was pleasantly surprised.

 

A bit turned on too.

 

Maybe more than a bit.

 

Not that she’d admit that.

 

Since that day with Ygritte he’d been teasing her, flirting with her. Sometimes –when he came to the café to sit and draw –he’d ask her if she was free already. Sansa would find herself grinning like a fool and teasing him back.

 

“Ask me again tomorrow.” She’d say.

 

Still… Jon was such a nice guy: polite, respectful, funny, smart…

 

She was way too old to have a crush on a tattooed bad boy –even though Jon wasn’t a bad boy –but apparently she had one anyway. She’d thought she was just attracted to him and it’d go away, but it hadn’t.

 

It’d gotten worse.

 

It stopped being about finding out if his lips were as soft as they looked, or if his hands would really feel good against her skin. It stopped being about that freaking oral fixation.

 

She liked him, she truly did, more than she probably should.

 

She had no idea of what to do with him, what to make of him. Yes, he was flirting with her, but… He was still holding back. The way he flirted with her felt different from the way Willas did. Margaery’s oldest brother did it for fun, to make her giggle and because he was a flirt –obviously a family trait.

 

Jon… Sometimes she felt there was real intent behind his flirting and that made her wonder what he’d say if she said “I’m free now.” But she never did.

 

Sansa smiled at the costumer in front of her, while the woman tried to decide on what pastry she wanted. She saw Margaery entering the café and smiled at her friend.

 

“Hey, Marge. I’ll get you in a minute.” She smiled at the other woman.

 

“We need to talk.” Margaery declared, standing beside the costumer.

 

Sansa looked from one to the other. “Um… Margaery, I’m helping this…”

 

“I’m going on a date with your brother.” Margaery spilled out suddenly.

 

The costumer looked from Sansa to Margaery, her eyes widened.

 

“I…” Sansa opened her mouth, but nothing came out. “Excuse me?”

 

“He asked me yesterday. I said yes.” Margaery hurried to explain.

 

Sansa looked at the woman waiting, like she might have an answer. “I can wait.” The costumer said quickly. “Talk to her first.”

 

Sansa sighed and looked at Margaery. “Look… I like you, Marge. I truly do, but Robb is my brother.”

 

“I know.” Margaery sighed too. “I just…” She ran her hand through her ponytail. “He’s… Robb is so…”

 

Even the costumer was waiting for Margaery to finish that thought.

 

“Robb is great.” Sansa finished for her. “He’s nice and gentle, and yes, good looking. He’s the kind of guy you take seriously, Marge. Can you do that?” Sansa asked honestly. “Because he’d never have asked you out if he didn’t really like you.”

 

“I know.” Margaery insisted. ‘That’s the problem.”

 

“What?”

 

“I… I like him. A lot.” Margaery admitted. “And that scares the shit out of me, because I have no idea of what to do now. I don’t want to play games with him, but… Other than that, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Sansa is shocked by Margaery’s sincerity, she certainly hadn’t expected it. She also had to respect the other woman, because Sansa knew how hard it was to admit personal faults, even to loved ones.

 

“Don’t play games with my brother.” Sansa spoke seriously. “Be yourself, let him show you how much he likes you. Don’t try to play cool or coy or be in control. Let Robb take care of you, because he will.”

 

Margaery nodded jerkily.

 

“And if you hurt my brother I’m gonna feed you to wolves.” Sansa finished. “Literally. My family has four of them.”

 

Margaery let out a choked laugh. “Fair enough.”

 

“Just let it take you, Marge.” Sansa smiled at the other girl. “No games, no control. Just feel it.”

 

The other woman nodded at her. “I can do that. I think.” Sha gave Sansa a grateful smile. “When are you going to let Jon take care of you?”

 

She should’ve known this was coming. “One day.” She lied. “I just need to be ready.”

 

“Well, don’t wait too long. I want to see you happy too.”

 

Sansa waved to Margaery as she left, then she finally remembered the woman waiting for the coffee. “I am so sorry!” She turned to the woman, cheeks pink.

 

“Darling, that was more interesting than the coffee.”

 

XxX

Margaery was starting to understand why Sansa was single. If she grew up with Robb Stark as a parameter for men, she’d have been sorely disappointed with everybody else.

 

This man was ridiculous.

 

Margaery had never gone through that phase when girls think that boys are gross. She always thought that boys were the most interesting plaything a person could have. She was the girl that would get the most Valentines in the class and have boys give her chocolate, candy or pretty trinkets.

 

Grandma Olenna always laughed at her antics.

 

When she got old enough to date, she did it. She dated boys her age, the ones a bit older. Margaery liked dating a lot.

 

There were many boys –and girls –for a while and, eventually, there was sex. Sex made dating even more interesting, but she always took care of herself.

 

She learned to keep her mind clear during any type of relationship: keep her feelings to herself, never give someone the power to control her. She held all the cards in all her relationships, no matter how long they lasted.

 

Margaery liked things that way.

 

When she’d first seen Sansa, she had wondered about the girl. Maybe she could be the next one? But she liked Sansa, she really did. So, better to be friends than anything else.

 

Anything else always ended.

 

Then Robb Stark came along.

 

He came with his sweet smiles and beautiful eyes. His politeness and gentleness. His good manners and his laughter.

 

She wasn’t saying he wasn’t gorgeous, because he was. Robb Stark was beyond handsome and she wanted to put her hands all over him and see if he was this sweet in bed.

 

God, she hoped not. She hoped he had a naughty side.

 

She knew that she could have had him months ago, but he was Sansa’s brother and she didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship over a guy.

 

But Robb… He snuck up on her with his shy smiles and how he’d chuckle if she flirted too outrageously.

 

Margaery had played the game a hundred times before, but Robb… He didn’t play.

 

He pulled the chair for her to sit, he asked questions and actually cared about the answers. He liked to hear what she had to say, and he was smart and charming and so fucking sweet that Margaery feared he’d give her a cavity.

 

He paid the check –she never had any doubt that he would –and helped her to put her coat. He took her hand as soon as they stepped on the street.

 

It was cold, but at least it was a clear night, not a single cloud on the sky. They walked and talked and Robb held her hand.

 

Eventually they were standing by her door and Margaery was playing with her keys. “Do you want to come inside?” She asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

 

Robb gave her one of those endearing smiles of his. “I do. I really do, but I won’t.” He took a deep breath. “As much as I’d love to know what the color of your ceiling is or what side of the bed you sleep on, I’ll give you a goodnight kiss, and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

Margaery had to control all of her reactions at once. Disappointment, because she wanted him to come inside her apartment; rejection, because no guy had ever denied an offer from her; incredulity, because men said they’d call and never did.

 

“I’ll wait for your call.” She said instead, a perfect mask in place, not letting him see what she really thought about that.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow at 11.”

 

That startled a laugh out of her. “That precise?”

 

His smile was unrepentant. “Just so you know when to expect it.”

 

He wouldn’t call, of course. He’d send a message –maybe –probably way later than that.

 

“I’ll put it down on my planner.” She teased.

 

“Do that.” That grin of his…

 

“And about that goodnight kiss…”

 

If possible his smirk only grew. He took a step forward and took her face between his hands, since she was wearing high heels she was almost the same height as him, so it was easy for him to put his lips on hers.

 

It was soft and sweet, almost pure. Margaery grasped the lapels of Robb’s jacket and let him dictate the pace.

 

He pulled back –minimally – and smiled at her. “More?”

 

“I swear to God, Stark, if you don’t…”

 

Her tirade was swallowed by Robb’s mouth, but she could feel his grin against her lips. This was different, this was better.

 

One of his hands had sunk into her hair, the other fallen to her waist. Margaery threw her arm around his neck and pulled him against her. Suddenly she felt her back hitting the wall and gasped in surprise. Robb took advantage of it, his tongue brushing hers, until they were kissing furiously, his body pressing hers against the wall, her hands grasping at him.

 

Margaery had barely noticed that Robb’s leg was between hers, but she sure as fuck noticed when he stopped.

 

“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “Now I’ll go. Tomorrow I’ll call you…”

 

“At eleven.” She reminded him, making him chuckle.

 

“At eleven. Then we’ll talk about a second date.”

 

Margaery arched a brow. “Who says I want to go out with you again?”

 

Robb just kissed her again, -not difficult, since they were still plastered against each other - deep and slow and so freaking hot that Margaery thought she’d melt.

 

“Second date?” He offered, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips.

 

“Get out of here before I drag you inside.” She pushed him gently.

 

He still took another step back. “Good night, Margaery.”

 

She couldn’t stop her own smile. “Good night, Stark.”

 

Robb took two steps back, before grumbling something under his breath and coming back to her. He pulled her to him by the waist and kissed her again.

 

“Okay, I’m going.” He declared after a minute.

 

Margaery still couldn’t believe how that went. Where had his mother hidden that man all these years?

 

She still didn’t believe he’d call at eleven.

 

He didn’t.

 

He called at 10:30 because he couldn’t wait until 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon, you cheeky bastard... lol
> 
> Sansa, do something, please! Things are getting more interesting now. Nobody can be that slow, so... DO SOMETHING!
> 
> Marge and Robb caught me by surprise on this chapter but I truly love them. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and the comments. As usual you're all the best!  
> I truly love Marge and Robb together and I think they'd have taken over Westeros if they were together T.T
> 
> This chapter we have some sweet moments, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, this wasn't beta-read, so I'm really sorry... lol I am on a constant search for a beta, but it's complicated... u.u

So… Margaery and Robb were actually dating.

 

Sansa didn’t know how she felt about that.

 

She was happy for them, she really was, but she was also worried. What if they broke up? What if Margaery broke Robb’s heart? Would she have to pick a side then?

 

When she told Arya her concerns, her baby sister just rolled her eyes and called her neurotic.

 

“People date and break up all the time, San.”  She’d said. “You can’t go around waiting for it to happen. You’re gonna die of anxiety.”

 

She knew that and it wasn’t like she was trying to be neurotic and pessimistic. She just worried, that was all.

 

Sue her.

 

“Hey, Sansa.”

 

Sansa had to fight to keep from smiling like an idiot when she looked at him. “Hey, Jon. Are you going to sit on your nest?”

 

He grinned at her. “So funny.” He said dryly. “I just came to get a cup.”

 

“Right up.” She turned to get his coffee ready.

 

“Listen…” He cleared his throat. “What time do you leave today?”

 

“At 2.” She answered distractedly.

 

“Can you come to the studio after you’re done here?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” She had finished his coffee and offered him the cup. “Why?”

 

Jon scratched the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable. “I finished your drawing.”

 

“Really?” She was so excited. “This is great!”

 

He seemed pleased by her reaction. “Come over to see it.”

 

“I’ll be there.” She promised.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” He gave her the money, gave a long sip on his coffee, then… “That means you’re free today?”

 

Sansa had to take a deep breath. The little fucker.

 

She put both hands on the counter and leaned a bit. “I’ll give you ten minutes. Make them count.”

 

Jon put his cup down, then mimicked her pose, there was only a palm of distance between their noses. “Don’t worry. I will.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa left the café closer to 3. Her stomach was crawling with butterflies and she was pretty sure she was blushing.

 

That man was going to kill her.

 

But then again… What a way to go.

 

“Hey, Yg.” She called as she entered the studio.

 

“Jon’s in the back and I have condoms if you guys are tired of playing around.” The redhead informed, without even raising her eyes from her magazine.

 

Sansa just ignored her and entered deeper into the studio. Jon was organizing the shelves of his small space when she got there.

 

“I’m here.” She called, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

 

Jon turned to her and smiled. “Hey.” He picked a folder. “It’s here.” He said unnecessarily. “Just… Be honest, okay? Tell me the truth, even if you hated it. This is your tattoo and it has to be special.”

 

Sansa felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. “Okay.”

 

Jon gave her the folder and Sansa took a deep breath before opening it.

 

Her heart stopped beating then.

 

“Sansa?” Jon called. “Sansa?”

 

His voice seemed so far away right now. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart as her eyes took the lines and the colors in front of her.

 

It was perfect.

 

There was no other word in the world that could describe it.

 

“It’s perfect.” She murmured, her hand against her lips. “Jon, this is…” She felt a tear run down her face.

 

“Hey.” Jon touched her face gently. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m more than okay, this is…” She pressed the folder against her chest, wanting to absorb it, because there was nothing that she could say that would truly express how much she had loved it.

 

It started with a girl. She was on her side, but there wasn’t much of her in the drawing, just a bit below her shoulders. She had her hands folded against her chest, head throw back, eyes closed, while she herself howled. The only color in her was the bright red on her long hair. Nobody needed to be a genius to see it was Sansa.

 

An then… There was Lady, head thrown back, also howling, the color of her fur was perfect and precise. But what Sansa loved the most was that she was hovering over the girl, a bit merged, but mostly blanketing her, not like a pelt, like a guardian spirit.

 

Sansa didn’t even realize how hard she was crying until Jon cradled her face with his hands and used his thumbs to brush her tears away.

 

“Are these happy tears?” He asked gently.

 

“Yes, they are.” She assured him, pressing the folder more firmly against her chest. “I loved it, Jon, I truly did.”

 

“Good.” He still hadn’t let go of her. “When are we going to tattoo you?”

 

“I’m off in three days.” She offered.

 

“Deal. No more tears?”

 

Just in cue, a few more tears leaked from her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

 

Jon pulled her to him, hugging her until her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were holding her tightly. “Never.” He promised her. “I’m happy you liked it.”

 

Her arms had been caught between them, but she managed to slide them around his waist, the folder still firmly held in one of her hands. “I loved it.”

 

“Good.”

 

They stayed like there, in silence and hugging, for a bit more. Then Sansa sighed. “Your ten minutes are up.”

 

He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations against her chest. “It’s okay.” He dropped a kiss to her temple. “I like this way better.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa was lost between feeling utterly embarrassed and completely charmed.

 

Nobody –besides her family –had ever done something so thoughtful, so amazing, so… So Jon.

 

He’d knocked the breath out of her with that drawing. It was perfect, beautiful and so full of meaning. He’d understood exactly what she wanted and then given it to her.

 

How was she supposed to react to that?

 

Then she went ahead and acted like a silly girl and _cried_. It was so embarrassing! She reacted like a crazy, overly emotional woman.

 

And Jon… Jon had been abnormally nice, because he was abnormally nice all the time. He’d let her cry –like she wasn’t crazy –dried her tears and walked her to the door.

 

She wasn’t very happy with her reaction, she felt downright stupid because of it. It was just that… No man had ever done something like that for her.

 

Joffrey had been the perfect gentleman in the beginning, giving her flowers, opening doors, until they started getting serious and he showed his true colors. Harry sometimes got her things if he screwed up really bad –and she found out – but he didn’t particularly cared if she liked it or not. And Petyr…

 

It was funny that after everything with Harry and Joffrey it was Petyr the one who still hurt her the most. He was the one that made her feel needy and stupid.

 

He’d been one of her teachers at the University; always too close, too familiar with a student. Some of the other girls giggled and encouraged her, because he was oh so charming and he was giving her special attention, and Sansa had been so, so stupid.

 

Petyr had given her pretty things, things he said she should use to look more mature, more like a woman and less like a stupid girl. She hadn’t seen it at the time for what it really was: he was molding her into what he wanted.

 

None of them knew what she really liked or enjoyed. She even found out that Harry said “your sister” and “your brother” because he didn’t know –or cared about –their names.

 

She was just worried that her feelings were getting too intense too soon now.

 

Sure, Jon was hot –crazy hot –and there were all those things he supposedly could do very well…

 

He was also so talented! And nice! Gentle, kind, sweet, funny.

 

His smile was great. His voice too. He was great in many ways, really.

 

Looked amazing on a henley. Amazing out of it too.

 

She loved the crinkles on the corner of his eyes when he smiled.

 

Or the grin on his lips right before he teased her…

 

Shit.

 

Shit!

 

No!

 

Nope, no, no way. She refused to.

 

She was not… She wasn’t. She wasn’t even going to say it, saying it made it worse.

 

Not that there was anything to be made worse. There wasn’t anything!

 

She was pathetic. All it took was one nice gesture from a guy and she was in…

 

She wasn’t in love with him.

 

The mere idea was ridiculous.

 

As if.

 

She was being silly.

 

“Who’s that?” Jeyne exclaimed from the window.

 

“Jeyne!” Sansa chided. “What’s with the neighborhood watch? Get out of this window.”

 

“But, Sansa, Jon is talking to this really pretty lady.” She informed, eyes still outside. “I’ve never seen him laughing like that with strangers.”

 

That gave Sansa pause. Laughing with a strange woman? Jon was so reserved. Maybe Jeyne had seen it wrong.

 

“Look at her hair.” Jeyne sighed dreamily. “Such a pretty platinum.”

 

This was ridiculous. Sansa needed to check it.

 

She walked to the window –feeling silly the whole time. Then she saw them.

 

It really was Jon talking to another woman and he was smiling. And the woman… Well, she was gorgeous. Jeyne was right: her hair was a beautiful color, silver blonde and perfectly combed. She was a tiny woman, but something about her was still fierce, like she could take on anyone and come out on top.

 

She was beautiful, truly beautiful, and she was making Jon laugh.

 

Sansa felt a stab in her heart and that made her step away from the window. She wasn’t dating Jon. He was single and good-looking and that was it.

 

None of her business.

 

“Oh, Sansa, I’m sorry!” Jeyne turned to her, a guilty expression on her face. “I completely forgot… Are you guys…”

 

“No.” Sansa denied quickly. “We’re just friends. Let’s get back to work.”

 

Then five minutes later Jon entered the café with the other woman.

 

“Hey, Sansa.” He walked right up to where she was. “How are you today?”

 

“Hi.” She smiled at him. “Pretty decent. How about you?”

 

Jon grinned at her, but before he could answer, the woman cleared her throat.

 

“Oh.” He looked at her, a bit sheepish. “Sansa, this is Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

The woman smirked at Jon, before turning a beautiful smile in Sansa’s direction. “Just Dany is fine.” She offered her hand.

 

“I’m Sansa.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sansa.” She looked at Jon, then back at Sansa, a smirk still on her lips.

 

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” Jon asked.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sansa replied honestly.

 

Dany was still looking from one to the other, a bemused smile on her face.

 

Jon seemed to remember the other woman was still there, so they made their order and took a seat.

 

Sansa tried not to watch, but it was kind of hard. They looked… Good together. They were laughing and talking and Jon seemed pretty relaxed around her.

 

Not that this was any of her business.

 

Then the door opened and Theon came in. “Princess Sansa!” He gave her his most charming smile.

 

“No.” She said firmly. “Get out.”

 

“Come on, Sans!” He whined. “Please!”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s one tiny favor.” He begged, coming closer. “For a friend.”

 

“You’re Robb’s friend.” She indicated dryly.

 

“You used to have a crush on me.” He indicated.

 

“When I was five!” She threw back. “I obviously got smarter.”

 

“Then do it for old times’ sake.” He grinned at her again.

 

“Theon, no. I can spell it for you if you want.”

 

Theon sighed. “It’s one fake date.”

 

“Not even half fake date, Theon.” She almost snapped. “This is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard. And I grew up with you.”

 

“Right in the heart, little wolf.” He put his hand on his chest dramatically.

 

She rolled her eyes. “You’ll recover.” Then she looked at him carefully. “I thought you were over her.”

 

“I am!” He insisted. “But she invited me for her wedding!”

 

“Don’t go!”

 

“That’s assuming that I’m not over it.” He argued back.

 

“If you are, then what’s the problem?” She challenged.

 

“Sansa…” He sighed. “Please?”

 

Sansa realized that everybody –Jon and Dany included –was paying a whole lot of attention to this conversation. She felt herself blushing.

 

“Jeyne.” She called. “Theon needs a fake date for a wedding.”

 

Jeyne looked at her, then at Theon. “Is it going to be fancy?” She asked.

 

“Very.”

 

“Nice?”

 

“Probably great.”

 

She turned to Sansa. “I’ll need a dress.”

 

“I have one that will fit you and Gilly can make changes if necessary.” Sansa informed her.

 

“Deal.”

 

“You have a date.” She told Theon.

 

“You’re a goddess, Stark!” He celebrated, then moved on to talk to Jeyne about it. Sansa sighed, then rolled her eyes.

 

“Let me guess… You’ve known him for a while.” Dany had come up to Sansa, a grin on her lips.

 

“More than a while.” Sansa huffed. “He’s been around my house since I was in diapers.”

 

Dany laughed. “So… Jon forgot to mention something when he introduced us.”

 

Oh no…

 

“I’m his aunt.” Dany informed her.

 

“Aunt?” Sansa repeated in shock. “I’m sorry. You’re just…”

 

“So young? I hear that all the time.” Dany was looking very pleased with herself. “Are you dating my brooding nephew?”

 

“No…”

 

Dany arched a brow. “No?”

 

“No.” Sansa said more firmly. “We’re just friends.”

 

Dany hummed at that, but didn’t contradict Sansa. “Well, of course. But… Be nice to my nephew?” She asked. “He has a great heart that has been misused. So, if you ever decided not to be ‘just friends’ anymore… Just take care of his heart.”

 

Sansa was so shocked by this request that she just nodded. Dany appeared to be very proud of herself right now.

 

A big guy –really big guy –entered the place. He looked like one of those guys that were on biker’s gangs, with tattoos and huge boots.

 

When Dany saw him she smiled like the sun had just come out. “Drogo.” She called sweetly.

 

“Moon of my life.” He gave her a private smile, one that was meant only for Dany.

 

Well, this was strangely adorable. Sansa turned to look at Jon, and saw he was looking at her. She gave him a wink and he just grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it.
> 
> I have an image on my Pinterest board for Sansa's tattoo, even though it isn't exacltu how I picture it, but it's a good idea.
> 
> Also, my friend told me she was a bit over dramatic with the drawing, but I just felt that Sansa is a gentle soul. She never got a guy to treat her like she deserved, and the fact that Jon did something so special for her made her a bit emotional...
> 
> And we had a Dany cameo! Love Dany, love Drogo.
> 
> Hold your bunny ears, cuz I have something else for you all ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since it's Easter...
> 
> Another one!
> 
> (Just letting you all know there's discussion of past abusive relationships in this chapter.)

The morning of the day Sansa was going to get her tattoo was dreary: the sun was hidden behind a heavy mass of grey cloud and there was sleet falling.

 

Sansa couldn’t be more excited if she tried.

 

They had agreed to meet later because the others wanted to go to Tormund’s for drinks, so Sansa had a long time to sit and wait.

 

Of course she couldn’t stay idle, so she took the day to run some errands, clean her apartment and try a new cake recipe. By the time she left her home to go to the studio she had butterflies on her stomach.

 

Which was ridiculous, this was just a tattoo.

 

That Jon made especially for her.

 

And it was perfect.

 

And he was about to put his hands on her.

 

In a very professional way and she wasn’t desperate!

 

Sansa arrived at the Wildling and found Val, Satin and Ygritte lounging around. “Hey, guys. I brought cake.”

 

“Well, aren’t you adorable?” Ygritte jumped to her feet and took the cake from her hands. “Jon’s waiting for you.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Are you wearing sexy knickers?”

 

“I always am.” Sansa replied prissily.

 

Ygritte grinned. “That’s my girl. Now go back there and turn that frown of his upside down!”

 

Val rolled her eyes, while Satin snickered. Sansa just went ahead before Ygritte decided to give her some kind of advice –it had happened once.

 

Jon was setting things up when she got to his room, but he smiled once he saw her. “Hey. I think this is the first time I see you in jeans.”

 

Sansa wanted to retort, but he was probably right. She wore only dresses to work. “Is that a complaint?”

 

Jon let his eyes travel down the length of her legs slowly. “Nope.” He popped the p.

 

Sansa tried to look stern, but failed miserably.

 

“So… Where do you want your tattoo?” Jon asked a bit distractedly, since he was organizing things again.

 

Sansa gave in to the naughty impulse of teasing him. “Starting on my hip, down to my thigh. Should I take my underwear off now?”

 

Jon froze for a second, then he turned to her and… Oh man.

 

“Fair warning.” He said, voice husky. “You take off your underwear, we won’t be getting a tattoo done here.”

 

Wow.

 

It was like the temperature of the room went up 40 degrees in a second. Sansa felt a hot pulse going down her body and taking residence in a very specific place.

 

She cleared her throat. “We don’t want that.” She started opening her jacket. “On my arm. I want it on my arm.”

 

Jon just nodded at her.

 

Sansa could admit that she’d chosen the tank top she was wearing carefully.  She could say it was because it would make it easier for Jon to tattoo her, but mostly it was because the sides left the lace of her black bra visible.

 

Jon took one look at her, took a deep breath and told her to sit. They talked for a bit about colors and size, because Jon wanted her to be absolutely sure about it. Once she was satisfied with everything, he put his gloves on.

 

“Tell me about her.” He asked suddenly. “How was she?”

 

Sansa sighed, just as she heard the buzzing of the gun. “She was the best dog in the world.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa had to stop herself from crying again when she saw the result of Jon’s work on her skin. Making a fool of herself once was more than enough.

 

She did thank him profusely and he smiled at her the whole time, letting her soak on her excitement.

 

Once he told her about the aftercare and cleaned his space, they locked the studio and walked towards The Free Folk.

 

It was cold, but at least the sky had cleared and there wasn’t sleet anymore. Sansa felt Jon putting his hand on the small of her back when they were walking and had to stop herself from celebrating it.

 

This was different.

 

They got to the pub and the others were already there. Gilly gave her a sunny smile, while Margaery and Ygritte gave her knowing smiles, but nobody said a thing.

 

“I’ll just have water.” She told Tormund. “Tomorrow I’m opening the café.”

 

Tormund passed her a bottle of water and she sat on one of the stools. Jon planted himself by her side, his shoulder brushing hers.

 

Yep. Definitely different.

 

Did it mean that something was about to happen? Was he going to ask her out, kiss her? She would be totally okay if he was planning on that.

 

Then, as usual, life interfered.

 

There was a group of men right behind Sansa. They were loud and annoying, probably already drunk. If they didn’t chill out soon Brienne was going to kick them out of there.

 

Then one of them decided to open his mouth. “You know how it is. Sometimes you have to slap your woman around so she remembers who’s the boss.”

 

Only Sansa, Margaery and Jon were close enough to listen to that. Margaery was looking at the man like she wanted to kill him personally, and Jon got so still that it looked like he might actually do it.

 

But Sansa… Her reaction was completely different. She froze, terror, shame, disgust clogging her throat. Her hand went slack and the bottle of water fell from it, hitting the floor.

 

She had a vague –almost delirious –thought that it was a good thing it was closed or it would have spilled water over her shoes.

 

“Sansa! Are you okay?” Gilly asked, touching her hand.

 

Sansa snapped out of it, mostly by instinct. “I’m fine.” She said way too quickly. “But it’s late. I have to go.”

 

She didn’t even notice if the others had actually answered to that, if they tried to stop her, she just had to get out of there.

 

Now.

 

XxX

 

“What happened?” Ygritte asked Jon once she’d seen Sansa all but flee from there.

 

Ygritte hadn’t heard what the other man said, but Jon did. And Sansa’s reaction…

 

“I’ll walk her home.” He said seriously getting up. “Tell Brienne to kick these fuckers out of here.”

 

Ygritte just nodded, but Jon was already leaving.

 

When he stepped outside he thought he’d see Sansa walking away, but no. She had her forehead against the wall, taking deep breaths.

 

Jon felt profound helplessness and ire at the same time upon seeing her like that.

 

He didn’t need to be a genius to understand this. He just wanted to know who was the fucker who had dared to hurt her.

 

Because it was quite obvious that it had happened.

 

“Sansa…” He called gently, but she startled anyway.

 

“Jon!”

 

“I’ll walk you home.” He said kindly, but still firmly. He wasn’t about to let her walk alone, not when she was this shaken.

 

Sansa just nodded and started walking, so Jon followed her. He wasn’t about to pry, he had no right.

 

But, Gods, did he want to protect her.

 

XxX

 

Sansa let her feet carry her automatically, not even looking where she was going. Jon was there by her side, silent and so fucking caring, it was downright scary after everything.

 

Here she was, once again acting like a stupid girl, and he was standing by her side, asking nothing of her.

 

Not even an explanation.

 

Maybe because of that, she wanted –for the first time ever –to actually give it.

 

There was a river that crossed the city and they had to cross it to get to her house. There was a waning moon out tonight and it was reflected on the water. Sansa stopped in the middle of the bridge and rested her hands on the railing. Jon just stood by her side, his eyes also on the water.

 

She took a deep breath. “He slapped me twice.” She started.

 

Jon turned his head on her direction, but said nothing. That gave Sansa the strength to continue.

 

“His name was Joffrey and he was my first boyfriend. He was everything I dreamed of back then.” Joffrey had been handsome and looked like a prince, and for her it had been enough. “I know I should’ve left him after that first time, but he said he was sorry and that he loved me. I forgave him.”

 

She took a deep breath. “The second time he hit me so hard I fell to the ground and his friends laughed.” She saw Jon’s shoulders tense, his hands balling in fists. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the slap or the idea it had happened in public. “That was when I broke up with him. I had to beg Robb not to go after him; I just wanted to forget it.”

 

“Then came Harry.” Jon snickered at the name, probably because he remembered what she’d said before. “Harry was…” She looked for a word that could define him. “You know those guys that want a perfect girlfriend to show off?” She didn’t expect him to answer. “That was Harry. I was his trinket, his toy. He’d drop me home then pick some random girl to have sex, because there are girls you date and girls you fuck.” She could still hear his voice saying those exact words to her. Justifying his actions by saying he was respecting her by fucking other women.

 

“After him, there was…” No, she didn’t want to talk about Petyr. “Not important.” She decided, shaking her head.

 

She finally turned to him, so she could look at him when she said it, because this might was well be the end of it all. She wouldn’t judge Jon if he decided that this was too much, that she had too much baggage attached to her.

 

“You see, Jon, I grew up in a bubble of love and protection. I was a spoiled princess, thinking that the world was beautiful and perfect. I guess dad and Robb sat the bar too high, because I couldn’t imagine that a guy with a good family name would be anything other than perfect.” Her smile was self-deprecating. “I was a stupid, stupid girl.”

 

She didn’t even realize that tears had started to come down. She had refused to cry again for any of them, because the good Lord knew they didn’t deserve it, but maybe she was weaker than she thought.

 

“No.” Jon’s denial was immediate and sure. His body was completely turned to her, they were face to face now. “You weren’t stupid, you were young. We’re all a bit naïve then.”

 

“Well, I let myself go for pretty faces and nice clothes, so I’m sure I was stupider than most.”

 

His frown was very pronounced then. “You trusted people, Sansa. How can you be blamed for that?”

 

“How can I trust myself after that?” She argued. “I proved that I have no idea of how to judge people. God, this is beyond having shitty taste in men.” She huffed, mostly frustrated with herself.

 

“You have good taste in friends.” Jon made a general gesture in the direction they had come from.

 

“They forced themselves in my life.” Sansa grumbled.

 

“And you didn’t run scared.” Jon indicated.

 

She looked at him, eyes full of doubts.

 

Jon put his hands on his pockets. “Is that why you’re here? You feel you have something to prove?” He asked.

 

Sansa wasn’t even surprised anymore that he was that observant. “I was too protected, perhaps too loved. If I stayed with my family I’d still be. I needed to live in the real world.”

 

Jon just stood there for what seemed like ages –it was probably just minutes –looking at her, like she was the world’s biggest mystery. “You’re amazing, Sansa.”

 

She snorted. “Shut up.”

 

Jon just shrugged. “I mean it.”

 

She was sure he did.

 

She rubbed the sleeves of her jacket on her face, trying to dry her tears. “If I keep crying in front of you, you’ll run from me.” She tried to joke, but it came out so weak.

 

Jon took a step towards her and batted her hands away gently. He took her face between his hands and dried her tears gently, like he’d done when she cried over his drawing.

 

Once her cheeks were dry, he made sure to look her in the eyes. “As long as I’m not the one causing your tears, you can always come to me.” He promised her, before bringing her for a hug.

 

Jon did give the best hugs.

 

XxX

 

There were many things that Sansa would rather do than talk about her exes, like a root canal, for example.

 

She never imagined that she’d babble all her sob story to Jon, of all people. It was his fault for being so nice. After they finished talking he took her home, kissed her forehead and left.

 

Sansa didn’t know what to do now in relation to him. Last night, before what that arsehole had said, it looked like they were moving towards something, she’d felt more intent behind his touches and his teasing.

 

Then she ruined it all by opening her mouth.

 

She knew that Jon was too sweet to just run in the opposite direction, but whatever had been there before wouldn’t be anymore.

 

Nobody likes a stupid girl.

 

Sansa wouldn’t hold it against Jon, even if it hurt her.

 

Still… Now that she’d told Jon everything, she felt like she had to tell the others.

 

She asked the ladies –Gilly, Margaery, Ygritte and Brienne –to come to the café after she closed it. She also called Arya, because she’d never told her baby sister the truth and it felt wrong to tell strangers, but not her.

 

She closed the café, even though she’d been there since 5 a.m. Myranda was looking really worried when she left, but Sansa was too tired to care.

 

So she closed the place, pulled down the blinds and waited for the others. Margaery, Brienne and Ygritte arrived together, then came Arya and after Gilly arrived with baby Sam.

 

They all looked worried, and Sansa guessed that it was her fault for leaving like she did the night before, then begging them to come over now.

 

“What happened, Sans?” Gilly was the first to ask, once they were seated and baby Sam was distracted by his toys.

 

So Sansa explained to them everything that had happened the night before: walking to the pub with Jon’s hand on the small of her back, what the idiot behind them had said and how it made her leave, and how Jon had come after her.

 

Then she started to tell them about Joffrey.

 

Margaery had to keep Ygritte from flipping the table, while Brienne sat absolutely still, her hands closed in fists. Gilly caught Sansa’s left hand in hers.

 

“How is that I never heard about this?” Arya demanded stricken.

 

“It was on my first year in college, I wasn’t at home, remember?” Sansa spoke softly. “Robb only knew because he was still there and I made him swear not to tell anyone.”

 

Arya grumbled some more, but she quieted and heard the rest of the story.

 

When Sansa told them about Harry, Margaery wasn’t holding Ygritte anymore, mostly because she was freaking out herself.

 

“He made me feel like I was so lucky to have his attention, that I should do my best to keep his interest.” Sansa sighed. “But it was impossible, I never understood the rules. Harry just kept saying that there are only two types of women: the ones that deserve respect, the ones that are whores.”

 

She was pretty sure that Ygritte growled at that.

 

“It was… Complicated.” Sansa sighed. “I liked how he treated me in front of his friends, how he’d tell everybody I was his girl and that he was lucky I was such a great girl. He met dad and mum and was super cool about it, talked about introducing me to his parents… Joffrey had become a different person when we started getting serious, but not Harry. He seemed like exactly the same guy, that was when I noticed…”

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“His abuse was more subtle, wasn’t it?” Gilly understood.

 

“Yeah.” Sansa cleared her throat. “He’d pass it as advice, or even teasing. It was everything: my hair, my body, my clothes, my friends… He had a reason to criticize all of it. I thought it was because he cared. At first I didn’t even pay attention to the things he said about girls, because the other girls didn’t matter, you know?”

 

Sansa sighed once again, her eyes falling to her hand. “Then he turned it on my direction. He was constantly jealous, but he’d freak out if I asked where he’d spent the night. Sometimes he’d see a girl in a miniskirt and tell me he’d break up with me if I ever dressed like that. I had to be constantly on my guard. His jabs became ruder and more frequent.”

 

“That was when you broke up with him, right?” Margaery demanded.

 

“No.” Sansa admitted, completely ashamed of herself. “It was when I found out about the cheating.”

 

“Sansa.” It shocked her that it was Brienne who grabbed her other hand, the one that Gilly wasn’t holding. “Stop.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can see you’re about to blame yourself for something and you shouldn’t.” The older woman told her seriously. “He abused your feelings for him, your trust. He made you smaller so you’d stick to him and that’s his fault, never yours.”

 

“But I let…”

 

“Sansa, you believed he liked you.” Margaery cut her. “He used you, he had no right to turn on you like that, not when you put your trust on him.”

 

“I was so stupid.”

 

“Stop saying that!” Arya yelled, standing up. “I never understood where that came from, but now I do! He called you stupid, didn’t he?”

 

Sansa just nodded. “They all did. Harry, Joffrey, and…” She took a deep breath, she might as well just say it. “Petyr.”

 

“Petyr?” Arya repeated with a frown. “Wait a fucking second! Sansa! That guy that was mum’s friend or something like that?”

 

“Yes.” Sansa answered weakly.

 

“What the fuck happened there?” Arya wanted to know.

 

“He… He always treated me differently from everybody else, gave me more attention.” Sansa started carefully. “I never paid him any mind, because he was older and I had Joffrey and after Harry. But… When things started getting bad between Harry and I, he became more… Attentive.”

 

Both Gilly and Brienne held her hands tighter.

 

“He’d say how Harry was an idiot, how I was too good to be around boys that age, that I was too mature for them.”

 

“Oh lord.” Margaery snapped. “What a fucking creep!”

 

Ygritte threw her a glare and the other woman became quiet.

 

“After I broke up with Harry it was impossible to go anywhere without seeing him there, showering me with compliments, wanting to buy me things…”

 

Arya shuddered, but Sansa wasn’t looking at her. “One night, two weeks after I’d broken up with Harry, I saw him with another girl. Seeing how easy he’d replaced me was…” She took a deep breath. “I ran into Petyr.”

 

“Oh.” The other women murmured at the same time.

 

“He kept talking and talking to me, about how I deserved better, how he’d treat me like the goddess I was…” Sansa pulled her hands free and hid her face on them. “I let him…”

 

“Hey.” Gilly hugged Sansa. “We’re here, he isn’t, but you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”

 

Sansa shook her head. “He took me to his place and he… He called me Cat.”

 

“WHAT?” Arya screeched.

 

“He had this bizarre fixation on our mother and I look a lot like her.”, was her explanation.

 

“Ok, this is beyond disturbing.” Arya declared.

 

“Yeah…” Ygritte shook her head, like she wanted to clear it from the idea. “So, I guess that was the end of it.”

 

“Yes, definitely. After all of that… I just don’t feel like I know myself enough, like I always chose the worst possible option around me.” She admitted, feeling pretty much defeated.

 

“Hey!” Ygritte called. “Stop blaming yourself and give those arseholes the blame that it’s theirs! They all used you for their own reason and none of them cared about how you felt.”

 

“But I should have…”

 

“You should have been taken care of, Sansa.” Margaery cut her. “You gave them your trust, they shouldn’t have used you, they shouldn’t have abused you. It’s not your fault.”

 

“They left me a mess.” She murmured.

 

“We’re all messes, darling.” Gilly said gently, picking Sansa’s hand again. “This is what makes us, us.”

 

Sansa suddenly felt guilty, because she knew that Gilly had a nightmare for a life, with an abusive father and here she was, complaining about stupid boyfriends.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Sansa said. “I promise.”

 

“You don’t have to be fine now, Sansa.” Brienne said seriously. “You’re allowed to feel bad, but understand that it’s not your fault or your doing.”

 

“And you’re a great woman that has a lot of amazing things to offer.” Margaery added.

 

“And friend that love you.” Gilly put in.

 

“And family.” Arya added.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Sansa said honestly, letting Gilly hug her again.

 

“Can we kill those three idiots?” Ygritte suddenly asked.

 

Arya said “yes” at the same time Sansa yelled “no”.

 

“Forget the boys.” Margaery decided. “You have us.”

 

Sansa gave them all a grateful smile.

 

“Girl’s night out?” Margaery added.

 

They all traded looks.

 

“I could leave baby Sam with dad Sam…” Gilly mused.

 

“Tormund won’t need that much help on a Tuesday…” Brienne conceded.

 

They all traded looks. “Girl’s night out.” They decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. That happened.
> 
> Now we all know everything that happened to Sansa. I feel it's pretty justified that she is a bit hesitant with Jon.
> 
> Fortunately he's a very patient and sweet guy.
> 
> Next chapter we're finally going to see what's been on Jon's mind since the beginning. All of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I also hope that the Easter Bunny brings lots of chocolates for you guys!
> 
> Let me know how you feel!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but Friday was a holiday here in Brazil and I was spending some quality time with the family.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and comments.
> 
> I'm very excited to show you guys Jon's POV and I truly hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As usual this is not beta-read, so... Sorry... lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon Snow never considered himself particularly brooding or overly serious like some people did. He wasn’t an unhappy person, he just didn’t see the need to go around smiling at everyone. Especially because most people looked at him, saw a bunch of tattoos, judged him and he always came out the looser.

 

Jon had grown up used to the pointing fingers and whispered comments, being the son of a single mother. Nobody cared that his mother worked her arse off to raise him, without any help from whoever his father was.

 

Nobody wanted to move a finger to help Lyanna Snow and her son, but everybody wanted to pass judgment on them anyway.

 

Jon had tried his best to never give her trouble: he did his best at school, never got into fights and –as soon as he could –he got a part-time job to help with the bills.

 

He even ignored the jabs and the bullying, because the only time he defended himself he became the villain, while the other boys suddenly became the victims.

 

That is what you get when you’re not privileged.

 

When Jon was sixteen his mother was diagnosed with cancer. He wanted to quit school to take care of her, but Lyanna forbid him of doing it.

 

She didn’t see him graduating.

 

After his mother died, Jon was left completely alone in the world and with no idea of what to do or where to go. He didn’t have enough money to go to college, so he just got a job in a pub.

 

That was when his life changed.

 

The pub he worked at was largely frequented by bikers and the crowd tended to get rowdy. On a normal night someone started a brawl, a couple of punches were thrown and things calmed down.

 

Not that night.

 

Jon wasn’t even sure how the fight had started or how it became so big, but when he saw that one of the waitresses was trapped in the middle of it, he jumped over the counter and punched three guys himself to get her out.

 

That was how he met Jeor Mormont.

 

The man was calmly sitting in the middle of the fight, sipping his pint, like he was the eye of the storm and nothing could hit him. Jon eventually learned that the man was a legend, and nothing could hurt him.

 

“The boy deserves a beer!” He told the others once they had calmed down.

 

“The boy’s working.” Jon grumbled.

 

Jeor took a liking for Jon, even though he never really understood why. He made a point of keeping an eye on him and it was because of Jeor that Jon decided to become a tattoo artist.

 

Jon had always liked drawing and the transition from paper to skin was ridiculously easy. He started learning, started working.

 

That was when Dany found him.

 

She came claiming to be his father’s sister and Jon closed his door on her face.

 

He learned quickly that she could be relentless when she wanted something, and she pushed and prodded and insisted until he agreed to talk to her.

 

It turned out that his father had been a married man, but Dany insisted that he had loved Lyanna and that he was planning on divorcing his wife for her. Unfortunately Rhaegar Targaryen and his whole family –wife and children –had died on a plane crash.

 

Yes, Jon had forgotten that detail: they were filthy rich.

 

Dany was the only Targaryen left alive, but once she came of age she found her brother’s will and information about Jon and his mother, so she came looking for him.

 

She wanted him to be part of the Targaryen empire and Jon refused, he wanted nothing.

 

Danny was ridiculously stubborn and high handed when she wanted to be. She wouldn’t budge until Jon accepted it, even if he put fire on everything after –her own words.

 

So, technically Jon was the heir of a multi-billionaire company, but he wanted absolutely nothing to do with that, so he kept living his life as before.

 

Then Ygritte called and invited him to work at The Wildling.

 

He’d met Ygritte a few years back, when he still played with the guys from “The Night’s Watch”. She’d stormed into his life, turned it upside down and left as a friend.

 

They kept in touch and he even went to visit a couple of times, meeting some of the friends she’d made. It never stopped to amaze him how different they all were. He could see why she was friends with Tormund –they had the same loud non-nonsense personality –but Sam and Gilly?

 

Still, good people and that was why he decided to go.

 

As soon as he got there she started talking about a girl named Sansa. Ygritte was as subtle as a punch to the face, so it became obvious quite soon what she wanted.

 

Jon just never expected Sansa to be… Well, Sansa.

 

The first time he saw her –that very first minute –he didn’t pay attention, because he didn’t think she was one of Ygritte’s friend, it seemed like a preposterous idea. But then Ygritte introduced her as Sansa and Jon had been forced to pay attention.

 

She was tall for a girl –actually a bit taller than him on her boots –her cheeks were flushed from the cold air, making her blue eyes seem even bluer. She had a pretty face –of course she did –but Jon was taken by her hair.

 

Ygritte had a beautiful shade of red –kissed by fire, that’s how Tormund called it –but Sansa’s hair looked like liquid fire, the red in it seemed to have life.

 

He took her in one glance: face, hair, clothes, her blush and he knew what she was, a rich girl. That was quite obvious.

 

However, Jon tried not to judge people before he knew them, and Ygritte liked Sansa a lot, and he couldn’t imagine her being friends with some frivolous girl.

 

It was curiosity that took Jon to her café the next morning. He wanted to see her alone, without her friends around and Ygritte’s teasing.

 

He’d been surprised by her smile, the sound of her voice, her attitude. Then Theon came in.

 

At the time Jon didn’t know him, but he remembered thinking that he was the kind of guy a woman like Sansa would go out with. He had the suit, the manners, the words and they obviously knew each other.

 

He did find out –that same night –that Theon was a family friend, but it didn’t actually help. Sansa’s brother only made it more obvious how privileged their family was.

 

And he wasn’t judging Sansa for it, not for a second. She was obviously a nice woman, even if they didn’t talk all that much. He had the feeling she was bit skittish, but he was almost sure it wasn’t because of him particularly.

 

However he was decided not to encourage Ygritte’s scheme, so he planned on keep his distance. Then she talked about the wolf tattoo.

 

That was when Jon realized she might be trouble. For him.

 

He could actually see it on her skin: a howling wolf and he wanted to be the one to do it.

 

Then he felt like even more of an idiot for entertaining the idea. Sansa was nice to him, but she was nice to everybody and she was way out of his league.

 

Still, he started frequenting her café to draw, because he liked the silence there. She never came to look what he was doing, or talked about the tattoo again, so he decided she was just being polite that first time.

 

He just made one simple mistake: he started paying attention, and the more he watched the more he wanted to see. She was smart and sweet, her laugh was warm, her smiles were genuine.

 

Sansa Stark wasn’t only beautiful, she was a great woman.

 

Willas Tyrell just showed up to prove that and to remind Jon that she was way above him.

 

Sansa had been completely at ease with the man’s flirting and teasing. They looked like a great couple, even if they weren’t.

 

Ygritte didn’t understand and Jon didn’t feel like explaining to her, but the truth was that girls like Sansa didn’t go for guys like Jon unless they were just looking for a good time.

 

He’d learned that early on. They saw the tattoos, thought he was some kind of bad boy, someone to make them feel like they were rebelling against daddy.

 

Jon didn’t think that Sansa was like that, but he’d been burned –badly -and he didn’t feel like trying that again.

 

Of course, Sansa had a way of destroying his plans. When she actually came to the studio and talked to him about the tattoo and Lady, when he pulled her close –and he didn’t even know what possessed him at the time –Jon knew he was already in trouble.

 

He had no idea how, but Sansa had caught him, and she didn’t even realize it.

 

That night he walked her home and she started talking about sex in such an unconcerned way –what only happened because she was drunk –Jon had seen that she might be interested on him.

 

Yes, Ygritte said that all the time, but he had a feeling she was exaggerating Sansa’s interest, but he started to believe she wasn’t.

 

And when she talked about oral sex… Well, yeah, Jon enjoyed that part quite a bit. He wasn’t joking, he thought it was hot as fuck and he loved doing it. And to think that Sansa had thought it was disgusting because some selfish arsehole told her so…

 

Jon wanted to show her, right there and then. It actually surprised him how much he wanted to touch her that moment, he wanted to fall to his knees and show her exactly how good it could be, how much of an arsehole that Harry was.

 

After he teased her and she started to teasing him back… Fuck, he could feel the air crackling every time they were in the same place.

 

Ygritte was telling him how unbearable it was too see that sexual tension and he was starting to agree with her.

 

He wanted Sansa. Badly.

 

Not just because she was beautiful and he wondered how would it be to kiss her –everywhere- but because she was kind and smart, because she loved the tattoo he spent such a long time making just perfect for her, because he was pretty sure that when she looked at him she saw who he truly was.

 

Dany was completely charmed by her, she wouldn't stop saying so. She kept demanding that Jon asked Sansa out and wanting to know why he hadn’t done it yet.

 

He should keep her away from Ygritte, because if the two united he was in serious trouble.

 

However he had come to a decision: he was going to make a move and see what happened. He was a bit tired of pretending he wasn’t interested in her and that all the flirting was just harmless.

 

He was going to take a chance.

 

Then everything happened at the pub.

 

Jon never had to control himself so much not to hit a person in his life. He’d wanted to hit the idiot that made Sansa leave like that and after he’d wanted to hunt down and hit the two fucking pricks who dated her.

 

They made her feel insecure and inappropriate, they abused her trust and her love. They made her feel stupid.

 

Jon wanted to choke them all, because now it made sense. Sansa was a gorgeous woman, she shouldn’t be single, but now he could see why she was.

 

She told him herself: she didn’t believe she was able to judge, she was scared of trusting someone again.

 

Jon wanted to show her that she could trust someone, that she could trust him.

 

“Jon.”

 

It’d been a while since the last time Jon had heard Ygritte using such a serious tone. Actually it was only one time, when he called her because he’d suffered a car accident and didn’t know who else to call at the time.

 

“Hey, Yg. What happened?” He asked.

 

She entered his room and pulled a chair. “We talked to Sansa yesterday, and she explained to us what happened at the pub.”

 

“Good.” Jon knew she had kept that too long, she needed to trust someone. “How is she?”

 

“Better. But… This changes things.”

 

“I know.”

 

Ygritte gave him a serious look. “I thought Sansa needed to get laid.” She said, brutally honest as always. “She sugarcoated the shit out of her stories, we never thought she…” She took a deep breath. “I really like her, Jon.”

 

“I do too.” Jon assured her.

 

“Good.” Ygritte stood up. “So man up, do something, treat her like a fucking goddess or I swear to God I’m gonna kill you.”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> This is what Jon has been thinking since the beginning. Poor baby.
> 
> I think it's time they kiss, don't you? ;)
> 
> Let me know your feelings!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love I got in the comments for the last chapter, you're the best!
> 
> So, as a thank you, let's have some love here too!!!
> 
> Finally the kiss and the mandatory "night club scene". lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“No way in hell. Fuck no!”

 

Margaery arched a brow in Ygritte’s direction, completely unimpressed. “You don’t have a choice.”

 

“The fuck I don’t!”

 

“You don’t because you took me to that god awful basement with that terrible rock band and I stayed!” Margaery hissed at the other redhead.

 

Sansa remembered that night like it was yesterday. Ygritte did have a peculiar taste for music.

 

“But a nightclub?” Ygritte almost whined.

 

“Yes.” Margaery spoke seriously, not an ounce of mercy in her voice. “Loras chose it. I managed to convince Robb to come, he’s bringing Theon…”

 

“Oh great.” Sansa rolled her eyes. “Now I have to spend the night watching you molest my brother?”

 

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Sansa. “Your brother is quite fond of my molesting tactics.”

 

“Okay, cut it out.” Gilly rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure Sam and I can go.”

 

“Myranda could babysit little Sam.” Sansa spoke. “I heard she does it sometimes for extra cash.”

 

“Well, if she can babysit him, we’re going!” Gilly declared, before Sam could even open his mouth.

 

“I’ve never been happier to have this place as an excuse not to do something.” Tormund grumbled from behind the counter.

 

“How about you and Arya, Gendry?” Margaery demanded.

 

It took a while but now Gendry was finally able to look in Sansa’s direction after the mess with Arya. They had a non-verbal agreement to never –ever –talk about it.

 

“If you’re all going Arya will want to go too.” Gendry said honestly. “But a nightclub?” He whined a bit.

 

Margaery gave him a warning look, before turning to Jon. “Jon?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

 

“Keep those away from me, Marge.” He covered his eyes dramatically. “I’m not even sure they’d let me enter a nightclub.”

 

He wasn’t wrong, Sansa knew many places that didn’t allow people that weren’t their “standards”.

 

“If you’re with me, you’ll get in, don’t worry.” Margaery said confidently.

 

Jon looked amused by the announcement. “Well, then, if you’re all going, I’ll go too.”

 

“Oh, come on, Snow!” Ygritte protested.

 

“Just give in, Yg.” Sansa teased with a grin. “It’ll be way easier.”

 

Ygritte grumbled a lot about it, but –eventually- agreed.

 

XxX

 

Sansa had not talked properly to Jon in over a week. Since the day they talked by the bridge, actually.

 

At first she’d been the one avoiding him, then –eventually- she noticed that he was also giving her space, but at the same time there wasn’t any more teasing or flirting, Jon had retreated.

 

Sansa felt more disappointed by that then she wanted to admit. When she told that to Gilly, the other woman suggested that maybe Jon was giving her space to make her own decisions, but that she didn’t believe he was uninterested.

 

So Sansa chose the night at the nightclub to make a test. She did feel a bit stupid about it, and even childish, but she needed to know if Jon was petty.

 

She wore high heels.

 

Joffrey and Petyr hated when she wore them, because they made her taller than them. Harry said that only whores wore high heels, but Sansa always had the impression that he just disliked the fact that she was as tall as him with them.

 

She chose her clothes very carefully, because there was nothing wrong with dolling up for a bit.

 

She picked a short black dress that had long sleeves and a really discrete neckline. Her favorite feature of it was the back. Or the complete lack of it.

 

She let her hair loose, the same way she’d used it for her mother’s party and put her blood red peep-toe pumps.

 

She kind of looked hot.

 

Robb was going to pick her up, after he picked Margaery and Theon. Her brother arched a brow when he saw her, though he couldn’t see her dress, since she was wearing a coat.

  
“Wow.” He whistled. “I’ll have to keep my eyes on you tonight.”

 

“I’d rather you kept them on me.” Margaery called. “Your sister looks hot, let her.”

 

Robb grumbled something, but he let the subject drop.

 

“Looking good, Lady Sansa.” Theon winked at her.

 

“I always do.” Sansa replied haughtily, making him laugh.

 

“Let’s go!” Margaery said excited. “I know that Jon and Ygritte are there already!”

 

When they arrived at the place –an ostentatious place called Dorne –Jon and Ygritte were there on the sidewalk, and so were Sam and Gilly.

 

“Hey, guys!” Margaery was beyond happy to see them all there. “Do you know if Arya and Gendry are on their way?”

 

“I’ll check.” Sansa decided, picking her mobile.

 

She waved at the others quickly, passing fast even by Jon. “They’re almost here.” She assured the others.

 

“So we wait.” Margaery decided.

 

Ygritte took a drag of her cigarette and let her eyes take Sansa. “You look hot, Red.”

 

“Wait until I take the coat off.” Sansa whispered conspiratorially to the other woman, who grinned at her.

 

Soon Gendry and Arya arrived and they all made their way to the entrance. Margaery was very correct on her assumption: as soon as the bouncer saw her, she was ushered inside like she was royalty. Apparently she was as popular as she thought she was.

 

They left their coats behind and Robb was complaining about Sansa’s dress, until Margaery’s turned out to be even smaller.

 

She also saw Jon’s eyes taking her in, from the dress to her shoes. Sansa tried not to think too much about it, but she was pretty sure there was interest in his eyes.

 

As they entered deeper into the place Sansa could feel the vibrations of the music beating against her skin, synchronized with her pulse. She saw people dancing, couples all but humping each other, but no sign of Loras.

 

Margaery apparently knew where she was going, because she grabbed Robb’s hand and pulled him along her. Sansa fisted her hand on the back of her brother’s shirt, so she wouldn't lose him.

 

Margaery took them to the second floor of the club, where the VIP area was. They all passed by the big guy guarding it.

 

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” Robb yelled at Sansa.

 

She was still nodding, when Margaery grabbed her hand. “I can see Loras and Renly! Come dance!” Margaery pulled her.

 

Sansa –on a reflex –grabbed the hand closest to her –it turned out to be Arya’s -and laughed as Margaery dragged them to the middle of the dancefloor.

 

“LORAS!” Margaery called.

 

Loras turned to his baby sister and hugged her, then passed her to Renly.

 

“Sansa.” He hugged her too, then let his eyes run down her body. “You’re looking beyond hot tonight.”

 

“That was the plan.” She grinned at him and introduced her sister.

 

Sansa hadn’t met Renly before, but she knew he’d been dating Loras for a while now. He looked a bit aloof at first, but eventually he was relaxing around them too.

 

Ygritte had come to the dancefloor rolling her eyes and grumbling, but eventually Sansa got her dancing as well. Gilly looked like she was having the time of her life.

 

Sansa danced and laughed, and –for just a bit –Jon slipped from her mind.

 

XxX

 

“So… You and my sister?”

 

Jon didn’t choke on his beer, but it was a close call. “We’re not…” He looked at Robb and the other man didn’t look impressed. Theon, on the other hand, looked beyond amused.

 

“I know.” Robb assured him. “But will you?”

 

Jon decided to be honest and pray it wouldn't get him punched. “I hope so.”

 

Robb narrowed his eyes as Theon snickered. “I like you, Snow, so I won’t give you the full version of the shovel talk…”

 

“Thanks.” Jon murmured.

 

“But you hurt my sister, I kill you. That easy.” Robb finished.

 

“If I hurt your sister, I’ll help you kill me.” Jon said honestly.

 

Theon rolled his eyes. “Let the guy alone, Robb. He’s completely lost.”

 

“Good. My sister deserves it.”

 

She sure did.

 

XxX

 

Sansa was having a lot of fun; it’s been a while since the last time she went out to dance with friends on a nice club and she missed it. Even Ygritte was having fun now that she had more alcohol in her system.

 

Of course, the boys –except Loras and Renly- stuck to the bar and refused to dance, but it was okay. Jon was looking beyond fine and Sansa could appreciate it just fine from the dancefloor.

 

She told the girls she was going to the ladies’ room and left. She retouched her makeup, fixed her hair and took a deep breath.

 

Should she make a move? Should she just go up to Jon and… What exactly? She wasn’t confident like Margaery or Ygritte. Even all the flirting she’d done with Jon so far had taken a lot of courage and it was rather uncharacteristic of her.

 

She wanted to do something, she just didn’t know what. Maybe she could give him a small hint?

 

“Come on, Stark.” She told her reflection. “You can do this.”

 

The girl beside her gave her two thumbs up. “Yes, you can!”

 

Sansa left the restroom laughing, gave three steps and was stopped by a guy. “Hey, gorgeous.”

 

Sansa had to control the impulse to roll her eyes. Seriously? He waited to corner her here?

 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

 

Sansa considered not answering, but she never managed to be rude to people, even the ones that deserved it. “Sansa.”

 

She tried to take a step to the right, because she was a bit cornered against the wall and she didn’t want to give this guy any ideas, but he didn’t move, so it didn’t help at all.

 

“I’m Mark.” He smiled at her.

 

Sometime ago she would have wanted to talk to a guy like him. He was all preppy with his nice clothes, blonde hair and perfect smile, but now… She just wanted him to stop being a creep and let her go. “Nice, I have to meet my friends.” She said.

 

“Oh, come on.” He gave her what she suspected was his charming smile. “Let me buy a drink.”

 

“No, thanks.” This time she was firmer, and tried to leave, but he blocked her.

 

He was actually taller than her –rare, especially if she was on heels –so this time he managed to all but press her against the wall. “Don’t be like that, babe.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. Babe? Did this idiot just call her “babe”?

 

“Listen…”

 

“Sansa. I was looking for you.”

 

They both turned at the same time to find Jon standing there, hands on his pockets. The idiot gave Jon a measuring look, obviously found him lacking and dismissed him. “We’re talking.”

 

“No, we aren’t.” Sansa informed coldly, because she hated the conceit on his face. “You can go.”

 

The guy frowned, then looked from Sansa to Jon, who had just put himself firmly by her side, making the idiot take a step behind. “She’s way too much for you.” He said to Jon.

 

Jon just shrugged, but Sansa was tired of him. “Not your call. Bye.”

 

The guy gave both of them a look of contempt and left grumbling. Sansa turned to Jon and arched a brow. “Are you my knight in shining armor now?”

 

“No.” He was grinning. “I just saw he wasn’t taking the hint.”

 

Sansa turned a bit to him, leaning her shoulder against the wall. “Yeah?” She was amused despite herself. “What hint?”

 

“He isn’t your type.” Jon mimicked her position.

 

Sansa’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline. “Really? And you think you know what’s my type?”

 

Jon gave her a slow grin and took a step in her direction. “Maybe.”

 

This time Sansa let him corner her against the wall, her back completely pressed against it. She was almost a head taller than him, but Jon didn’t seem to mind it all. He just looked into her eyes and planted his hands on the wall, at her waist height.

 

“Jon?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m free now.”

 

Jon’s grin became positively wicked. Sansa wasn’t sure if she moved first or if it was him, or if they moved at the same time. And honestly she didn’t give a fuck, because finally –finally –their mouths met and it was as glorious as she’d dared to hope.

 

She finally got her heart’s desire and sunk her fingers on Jon’s curls and his body pressed hers against the wall. His hands settled on her hips and she shivered when she felt the tip of his fingers touching her skin.

 

She could feel every contour of his chest against her body and she’d love to touch them all, but that’d mean letting go of his hair and she wasn’t ready for that yet. Not when she found out that, if she raked her nails against his nape, he’d actually growl on her mouth.

 

Jon bit her lower lip and Sansa gasped against his mouth. She wasn’t sure when his’d put his leg between hers, but she wasn’t complaining.

 

Oh my God, this was beyond hot and…

 

“Hey! Break it up, you two! Get a room!”

 

Sansa and Jon jumped with the bouncer’s voice.

 

Jon cleared his throat. “Sorry, man.”

 

The man gave them a look, like he expected them to get back at it, before he final left.

 

Sansa and Jon traded a look.

 

“So…” Sansa took a deep breath. “That was…”

 

Jon’s laugh was a bit choked. “It was.”

 

They smiled at each other.

 

“Should we….”

 

“Sansa!” Arya’s voice interrupted Jon.

 

They turned around and Arya was there looking pissed and a bit pale. Sansa sighed. “What did you drink, Arya?”

 

“This place sucks!” The younger Stark declared, throwing her arms up. “The music sucks, the people sucks!” She turned her eyes to Jon. “You suck!” She accused.

 

Jon looked at her confused. “I do?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“She’s drunk.” Sansa informed him. “And she’s extra annoying when she’s drunk. Come, Arya.”

 

Sansa stepped away from Jon and pulled her sister to the bathroom.

 

Well… That was anticlimactic.

 

XxX

 

Sansa dearly loved her baby sister, but a drunken Arya was always a problem. Actually, she could hold her liquor well, as long as she didn’t mix stuff, but at the club she’d drunk beer, vodka and two tequila shots.

 

She mixed quite a bit.

 

Drunken Arya was irritated and liked to get into fights, so Sansa had to steer her home and take care of her, because –for some weird reason –Arya never fought with her –when she was drunk.

 

That was how Sansa ended leaving the club with her baby sister and taking her to her apartment.

 

Arya dropped face first on the bed and Sansa managed to take her shoes and jacket off, before pushing Arya a bit to the right, so she also could lie down.

 

She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Jon.

 

About kissing him.

 

Sansa touched her lips and noticed she was grinning like an idiot. He sure knew how to kiss.

 

She needed to talk to him. She needed to know what they’d do now. Date? Consider it a hook up and forget it?

 

Jon was a nice guy, he’d treat her well, even if he didn’t want anything serious with her. She knew she shouldn’t doubt Jon, but it wasn’t that she doubted him as much as she…

 

She doubted herself. It all went back to that.

 

“Sansa…” Arya murmured sleepily. “I wanna cupcake.” She mumbled, a mismatch of words that Sansa could barely understand.

 

Sansa chuckled. “Sure, sweetie. I’ll get you one.”

 

Arya hummed and went back to sleep.

 

Sansa wasn’t so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Damn it, Arya!!! lol
> 
> There's a picture of Sansa's dress on my board on Pinterest. Check it out.
> 
> I also have bad news... I won't be able to post a new chapter next week because of tests at the school I work, so... Sorry about that. It will be two weeks before I can post again. (around the 13th to be precise) =/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Well, this took a while. Sorry for the delay, I was supposed to post yesterday, but today is Mother's Day here in Brazil and I had to travel to my hometown to see mom, so... You get it.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments. I'm pretty sure there was a choir of angels singing hallelujah as those two kissed... lol I know I was singing along.
> 
> So... Drunk Arya is grumpy Arya, but let's see where this is going, right!

The next morning was exactly was Sansa predicted it: Arya woke up hungover and in a bad mood.

 

Fortunately Sansa didn’t have to open the café today, which gave her the –dubious –pleasure of caring for her baby sister.

 

She made a batch of blueberry pancakes and almost force-fed them to Arya until she was somewhat more human.

 

“I’m sorry.” Arya grumbled, while drinking her second mug of coffee.

 

Sansa looked amused. “You never said sorry before.”

 

“Not for the hungover.” Arya rolled her eyes. “Because of Jon.”

 

Sansa felt herself blush. “What about Jon?”

 

Arya gave her a look. “Unless I was hallucinating last night, I’m pretty sure you were snogging the fuck out of Jon.”

 

Sansa blushed harder. “You weren’t hallucinating.”

 

Arya snickered. “Yeah, I thought so.” She cleared her throat. “So, yeah… Sorry for interrupting that and making you take care of me.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Sansa sighed. “I’m a bit relieved that you did.”

 

Arya frowned. “Sansa…”

 

“I was just… Overwhelmed.”

 

“By what?” Arya asked. “His hotness?”

 

“How much I like him.” Sansa admitted.

 

That gave Arya pause. “Oh.” She was surprised. “So you really like him?”

 

Sansa felt like she was back on eighth grade. “Yes, Arya. I do.”

 

Arya cleared her throat, becoming uncomfortable with the subject all of sudden. “Well, fuck. Now I understand why you’re skittish…” She looked at her sister. “But you do know that Jon would treat you right, don’t you?”

 

“I do.” Sansa sighed again. “I do know.”

 

“So… Are you going to let him treat you right?”

 

Sansa took a deep breath. “You know what? I think I will.”

 

XxX

 

Jon had had better nights. He could admit he’d had worse ones too, but that wasn’t the point.

 

He kissed Sansa! He kissed her and her mouth was sweeter than every dream he’d had about it –and he had plenty of those.  


He’d wanted to sink in her body, get lost in her and touch every single inch of her skin, until he knew it all.

 

Mostly he wanted to march to her house and knock on her door and… And what? Fall to his knees? Fuck her senseless? Say that he loved her?

 

He should clear his head. He should think clearly.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

It took all of his willpower for him no to go to the café and ask her “What now?” She was working and he respected that, but as soon as she was off he was going to…

 

“Jon?” He startled and turned around, only to find Sansa right there, one step inside his room.

 

“Sansa.” He cleared his throat. “Hey! I thought you’d be working now.”

 

“Arya is redeeming herself by closing the café for me.” She gave him a small smile. “She wanted me to come over and talk to you.”

 

“Sure.” He rubbed the back of his head. “So…”

 

She took a cautious step in his direction. “About last night.”

 

“Yes.” He cleared his throat one more time. “Are we… We’re good, right?”

 

Sansa grinned in face of his bashfulness. “We’re more than good.”

 

That caught his attention. “We are?”

 

“Yes.” Sansa bit her lower lip. “And, actually… I’m still free right now.”

 

Jon stood there, completely still, mouth slightly agape. “Free?”

 

She just nodded.

 

Jon clamped his mouth shut resolutely and marched to Sansa. She was grinning when he pulled her to him, and he felt that grin on his lips as he kissed the fuck out of her.

 

She threw her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth for him. Jon’s hands fell to her thighs, and he pulled her up by them. Sansa gasped against his lips, then giggled when she felt him putting her on the table.

 

Jon pulled her to the edge of the table by the belt loops of her jeans, and she closed her legs around his waist.

 

Sansa finally let her hands explore his chest, while Jon started kissing her jaw, the spot under her ear, then down her neck.

 

Gods, he could kiss.

 

Then she opened her eyes. “Ygritte!” She almost jumped out of her skin.

 

Jon looked confused for a second, then he turned to look behind him and sure enough… “What the fuck, Ygritte?”

 

The redhead put another Doritos in her mouth. “Don’t mind me.” She informed them. “Keep going.”

 

Jon groaned. “Ygritte!” His voice was full of warning. “Can we have a little privacy?”

 

“Not my fault you didn’t close the door.” She said, still eating.

 

“There’s no door!” Jon snapped.

 

She shrugged.

 

He took a deep breath. “Can you just… Give us five minutes?”

 

She arched a brow. “Five minutes? You used to be better than that, Snow.”

 

“Ygritte…”

 

“I’m gone.”

 

They waited in a stilled silence, until they were sure that she’d left, before turning to each other.

 

“Hey.” Jon was pretty sure he was smiling like a fool, but he didn’t care. Not really.

 

“Hey you.” She grinned at him.

 

Jon touched her face and pulled Sansa for a short and sweet kiss. Sansa sighed dreamily as he stepped back, and he almost kissed her again.

 

“Date.” He said.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“I want us to go on a date.” He said, his hand still cradling her face.

 

She took a deep breath. “Ok.”

 

“You sure?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“What do you wanna do?”

 

Sansa thought for a minute. “I… Don’t want to go to anywhere fancy. I’ve been to a bunch of them and they mean nothing to me.” She didn’t need to say it was with the arseholes she dated before, Jon understood. “Take me somewhere you like to go. Show me a different side to Jon Snow.” She proposed with a grin.

 

Jon chuckled. “I can do that. When?”

 

Sansa groaned. “I will be opening the café tomorrow and for the next four days.”

 

“Let’s make a deal.” He offered. “I’ll take you out tomorrow and bring you home early. When you have more time we’ll make a night out of it.”

 

“Someone is awfully confident.” She teased.

 

Jon’s hands fell to her hips and once again pulled her more tightly against him, their lower bodies glued to each other. “I just know what I want. And…” He leaned forward to say the next part in her ear. “I have something I really wanna show you.”

 

A heat spread through her, because she had a pretty nice idea of what that something was.

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” She grinned at him, before pulling him back for another kiss.

 

“That’s hot.”

 

The two jumped apart and sure enough, Ygritte and Margaery were by the door.

 

“A solid 9 there, Snow.” Margaery winked at him.

 

Sansa and Jon groaned at the same time. And not the fun type of groaning.

 

XxX

 

Sansa sat on her bed, looking at her closet as if it would give her the answer she was looking for.

 

What the hell should she wear?

 

Every time she went on date with Harry or Joffrey she had to pick her clothes carefully, otherwise she’d have to listen to their complains and jabs the whole night.

 

She knew –deep down –that Jon wouldn't do that to her. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

 

It was still difficult not to think about what he’d like better. A dress? He’d seen her wearing one many times. Jeans? He did say her legs looked amazing on them…

 

This was ridiculous.

 

Sansa gave a pained groan and picked her phone up. She’d probably regret this call, but Jon would be there in half an hour and she still hadn’t gotten dressed.

 

Margaery picked on the third ring. _“Margaery Tyrell, sex guru talking.”_

 

Sansa groaned. “Seriously, Marge?”

 

Margaery’s twinkling laugh rang from the other side _. “Please. You so called to get sex advice.”_

 

“No.” Sansa was grinning. “I called for clothes advice.”

 

_“Same thing, darling.”_

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Come on, Marge. I’m freaking out here.” She sighed. “I keep thinking of what he’d like to see me in.”

 

 _“Nothing, obviously.”_ Margaery made a humming noise, like she was thinking. _“Is this somehow related to you exes?”_

 

Sansa cursed Margaery’s observation powers. “Yeah.” She admitted.

 

 _“Oh honey…”_ Margaery sighed. _“Don’t think about that. Think about you. Be honest with me and forget what Jon wants for a second. Ok?”_

 

Sansa took a deep breath. “Ok.”

 

_“Do you want to look pretty for him?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

_“But you still know he’d like you it doesn’t matter what you wear, right?”_

 

Sansa paused for a second. “I… Yes, I know.”

 

 _“Good, girl.”_ She could almost see the smile on Margaery’s face. _“Now, Jon isn’t taking you anywhere fancy, so be comfortable, no high heels.”_

 

“Ok.”

 

 _“Wear something that shows your arm when you take your coat off, so he can see the tattoo.”_ Margaery suggested. _“I think it’d be a nice touch.”_

 

Sansa smiled at that. Her tattoo was almost completely healed and she loved to look at it.

 

 _“Today is a bit less cold… Why don’t you wear a dress?”_ Margaery suggested.

 

“I could wear one with sheer tights…” Sansa said, reflecting if she had a dress that would be appropriate.

 

 _“No sheer tights!”_ Margaery almost screeched from the other side.

 

“Why?” Sansa asked confused. “It’s still too cold to go around without them.” She indicated.

 

 _“Yes, but they make it harder to access the fun places.”_ Margaery said it as if it was obvious.

 

Sansa blushed and fell back on her bed. “Oh my God, Margaery!”

 

 _“I know you have a thing for garter belts, so wear the ones that are thigh high.”_ Margaery suggested as if Sansa was just being dramatic. _“It’ll keep you warm, still give easy access and I pretty sure Jon will love it.”_

 

Sansa groaned, because now she had this image on her mind and… Well, she didn’t need more images of Jon on her mind. She had plenty of them.

 

“I’ll freeze.” Sansa protested, but it was weak.

 

 _“Oh trust me, darling. Jon has every intention of keeping you warm.”_ Margaery said, her voice dripping innuendo. _“Especially your…”_  
  
“Bye, Marge. Thanks!” Sansa hung up, before her friend could finish the suggestion.

 

So… Garter belt and thigh high stockings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there will be a date!!
> 
> Now that took a while! lol
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. I had a bit of doubt about the stockings and garter belt, but I hope I made myself clear. I wasn't sure about the proper name for those things...
> 
> Someone asked about the Pinterest board. You can find it [here](https://br.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/the-same-way-i-like-my-coffee/)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter comes Friday or Saturday. THE DATE!
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... The Date!
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments and all the love. You are -as usual -the best of the best!
> 
> No smut -sorry - but it doesn't mean that Sansa won't get some love. *wink wink*  
> I am just too lazy to write proper smut, though it has happened before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As per usual, this has not been beta read, so... Sorry.

Jon could do this. He could play it cool. He was an adult.

 

He didn’t feel like an adult now. He felt like a boy with his first crush. Truth to be told, Jon had never been very good with the ladies. Ygritte had been the one to flirt with him, and –now that he thought about it –most of his –few –other girlfriends had been the same.

 

With Sansa everything had been so different. They’d flirted and teased, and he’d grown to like the sight of her smile, the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes…

 

Jon wasn’t a poet by a long shot, but Sansa made him a bit fanciful, and fuck it, if he didn’t like it. She was so fucking special, it was wonder she was still single.

 

At the thought he couldn’t help but remember what she’d told him about her past relationships and Jon felt a new wave of rage forming inside of him. How could a person claim to love someone and then slap them? How could a person enjoy abusing someone they should care for?

 

He wanted to find those sons of bitches and punch the shit out of them, for doing what they did to her. The impulse itself was a surprise, because Jon was hardly ever violent.

 

Sansa made him want to protect her, not because she was weak, much the contraire. She was so brave, so strong, so fucking caring… She deserved someone to care for her as well, remind her how precious and amazing she was.

 

He wanted to be that person.

 

Lord, he was out of his mind.

 

He didn’t give a fuck.

 

Still… He tried to keep at least a pretense of calm when he stopped by her apartment to pick her up.

 

Then she came out with a white dress and a leather jacket.

 

Seriously. How was he supposed to behave for the whole night if she looked so tempting?

 

No! He’d be on his best behavior. He was going to show her how it was to be the center of someone’s attention. He wanted to listen to her stories, make her laugh, make sure she remembered this night.

 

He wanted it to be the first of many.

 

Then he felt like a sappy for thinking like that.

 

Was it too soon?

 

“Hey, Jon.” Her smile was like the sun coming out from a dark cloud.

 

He was back to being a sap.

 

Then she picked his hand up and gave him a peck on the lips.

 

Fuck it. He loved being a sap.

 

XxX

 

Sansa had wondered, for a minute, if she’d been too eager grabbing Jon’s hand and kissing him like that. She wondered if she should’ve played it cool, but one look at Jon’s smile and she knew it was okay.

 

She had to remember herself that Jon was different. He wanted to be there with her and he wasn’t about to call her clingy. He actually brought her hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it, while they waited for the light to turn green so they could cross the street.

 

He was going to kill her!

 

They had taken a cab to the north of the city. They stopped to have an early dinner at a very cute, family owned place, then Jon asked Sansa if she minded walking to their next destination.

 

If she minded walking? If he kept holding her hand she wouldn't mind going all the way to King’s Landing on foot.

 

Still, it would be best if the kept a bit of her cool.

 

Jon took her to a pub called Castle Black. This part of the city was more frequented by locals, not many tourists or rich kids were around, and it reflected on the places.

 

The pub was traditional, dimly lit, packed and simple. One of the waitresses waved at Jon with a smile, and he waved back.

 

He had Sansa’s hand firmly on his, as he pulled her deeper into the place, until the came across a table, where someone had dropped a piece of paper with “Reserved” scribbled across it.

 

Sansa giggled. “We have a reservation?”

 

“We do.” Jon confirmed with a grin.

 

Sansa shook her head at him. “I didn’t know you were so influent to get us a special spot.”

 

“You’d be surprised with my connections.” He said, but suddenly his smile was gone.

 

For a moment, Sansa wondered if she’d said something wrong, because Jon was frowning, but then he shook his head and smiled at her again. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“Whatever you’re having.”

 

Jon nodded and left, so Sansa took her jacket off and placed it on the back of her chair. They were close to the low stage, where a group of men were already preparing their instruments.

 

Jon came back a few minutes later, two pints in hand. “Here you go, My Lady.”

 

They sat and talked. She told Jon about her family, Jon told her about his mother and Jeor Mormont, and how he became a tattoo artist.

 

They laughed and teased each other, and Jon asked to see her tattoo. He commented on how it was healing nicely, as he ran his finger delicately over it.

 

Somehow their chairs got closer to each other as the time passed, and eventually they were sitting shoulder by shoulder, and Jon’s arm was thrown over Sansa’s chair.

 

The band had played a few of songs and stopped for a short break.

 

“What?” She asked when she saw he was staring at her.

 

Jon shook his head, like he was waking up from a dream. “I’m just stunned at how beautiful you look.”

 

She felt herself blushing, but still rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You’re being cheesy now.”

 

Jon gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I am.” He admitted. “Unfortunately, I can’t help myself. And you’re still beautiful.”

 

Sansa groaned. “Stop that!” She demanded. “Or I’ll be forced to drag you to a dark alley.”

 

Jon snorted. “Is that supposed to discourage me?” He put his forehead against hers. “Cause I gotta say… It just had the opposite effect.”

 

“Jon…”

 

“Snow! Is that you, you bastard?”

 

Jon closed his eyes and gave a long suffering groan. “Sorry about that.”

 

Sansa was confused for a second, until Jon was pulled from the chair by the back of his T-shirt. She was about to panic, when she realized he was hugging the man who’d pulled him.

 

Men.

 

A man with thing longish hair and stubble on his chin was hugging Jon liked he’d come back from the war. Jon, on his part, was laughing and letting the man do it. After the first guy let go of Jon he was hugged by a man with a reddish beard and after for another man, with dark hair and dark eyes.

 

He finally managed to break free of the back slaps and hair fussing and turn to her. “Sansa, let me introduce you.” He offered her his hand, then pulled her up when she accepted it.

 

“Oh, you’re too pretty to be with this grumpy arse.”

 

“Shut up, Edd.” Jon punched him jokingly. “Sansa, these arses are Edd, Grenn and Pyp, we used to play together. Mates, this is Sansa.”

 

“Nice to meet you all.” Sansa smiled at them.

 

“Pleasure is all ours.” Grenn informed her, just to get an elbow to his ribs from Jon.

 

“Cut it out.”

 

Sansa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Men. “So you’re the Night Watch?” She asked

 

“The one and only.” Edd grinned at her. “I didn’t know you still went around talking about us, Jon. I’m touched.”

 

“I saw the tattoo.” She informed him.

 

Grenn snickered. “I bet you did.”

 

“Oy!” Jon elbowed him again. “Be nice.”

 

Grenn just gave him an unrepentant grin.

 

“You know what…” Edd was looking at Jon with interest. “You never come around anymore…”

 

“Sorry, darling…” Jon murmured sarcastically.

 

“The least you can do is play with us tonight.” Edd finished, ignoring Jon.

 

“What? Wait!”

 

“That’s a great idea, Edd!” Grenn supported, slapping Jon in the back again.

 

“The lads would let us use their things.” Pyp indicated the space the other band had left.

 

“Hey, no way. I’m on a…”

 

“You really should do it!” Sansa clapped her hands together.

 

Jon arched a brow. “Are you trying to get rid of me, Stark?” He teased.

 

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “No. I’m just really curious to see what kind of music you guys play.”

 

Jon opened his mouth, maybe to say no again, but Edd had already thrown an arm over his shoulder and was pulling his towards the stage. “You heard the lady, Snow. Let’s play.”

 

Jon threw a look over his shoulder at Sansa, pretending to be angry at her, but one wink from the redhead and he was grinning again.

 

Sansa sat as they talked to the members of the band officially playing, then went to the stage. Edd stood in front of the mic. “Oy! We have a very special treat for you all tonight. Our friend, Jon Snow, is back for one night and one night only!”

 

There was some cheering from the back of the pub and someone whistled really loud.

 

Jon accepted the guitar that was passed to him –seriously, he was trying to ruin Sansa’s life –and stepped in front of the mic.

 

Oh yeah… This was going to be the death of her.

 

“Hey, everyone.” It was obvious to Sansa that Jon didn’t like being the center of attention, but he didn’t look like he wanted to run away from the stage either. “It’s nice to be here. So… Let’s hear one of the good ones, hm? This is ‘The Wall’.”

 

Sansa sat there and heard as they played –indie rock, not a shock. Jon had a sexy voice normally, it wasn’t a shock that singing would come naturally to him.

 

It was very hot.

 

They finished the song and Sansa clapped along with everybody else. Jon winked at her –at least he tried, he wasn’t very good at winking –when Grenn pulled him by the shirt and whispered furiously on his ear.

 

Jon threw a glance at Sansa, then opened a smirk and nodded at Grenn.

 

Oh man… Why did she have the feeling her panties were about to go up in flames?

 

They started playing again and this song sounded awfully familiar to her. It was in the back of her head, teasing her, but the words wouldn’t come.

 

Then Jon started singing and when he talked about a force of nature…

 

Dear Lord, he was singing “Kissed by fire” for her!

 

Sansa wasn’t sure she was still breathing. This song was a classic from the North and dad sometimes sang it to her mom.

 

And Jon was singing it for her now. Just for her.

 

He was looking at her, just her the whole time and soon some people noticed and started clapping and winking at her, but she couldn’t see any of them. The only person she could see was Jon.

 

He finished the song and all but threw his guitar in Grenn’s direction –luckily the man caught it. He came in her direction with firm steps and Sansa threw her arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough.

 

Jon’s arms went around her waist as he kissed the breath out of her. It was more the sound of the whole pub clapping and yelling that reminded her they were in public.

 

“Tell me there’s a dark alley.” She murmured against his mouth.

 

“I can do better than that.” He promised, pulling her hand.

 

Sansa grabbed her jacket and let Jon drag her deeper into the pub. He yelled something to the man behind the bar, and he just slung a key at Jon with a knowing smirk.

 

They took a narrow corridor and went up a flight of stairs that led to another corridor. They were barely off the last step before Sansa pushed Jon against the wall and kissed him.

 

Sansa bit Jon’s lip and he cursed. “Here.” He indicated the door.

 

She giggled, but let him open the door, then entered first. She was looking around the room –it wasn’t much and it only had a pool table –when she heard Jon lock the door. Before she could turn around his arms were around her waist.

 

“You look so good.” He told her, kissing her neck.

 

“Me?” Her laughter was breathless. “Do you have any idea how hot it was to see you singing?”

 

Jon turned her around and pulled her flush against him. “No. Tell me.”

 

Sansa arched her brow at the bossy tone. “Why don’t you find out yourself?” She said meaningfully.

 

“Goddammit, Stark!” He picked her up and dropped her on the table.

 

“I have to say…” Sansa teased. “I kind of like this thing of you picking me up like a caveman.”

 

Jon stepped in between her legs. “Caveman? And here I thought I was so romantic.”

 

“A romantic caveman, then.” She grinned at him.

 

Jon grinned like a fool as he pulled her for another kiss, one hand tangled in her hair –he loved her hair –the other holding her waist. He had to let go for a minute, because Sansa was pushing his jacket down his arms, already working the buttons of his flannel shirt.

 

“Are we racing?” He joked, kissing her neck.

 

“You’re overdressed.” She replied cheekily.

 

When he was down to his T-shirt Jon stopped Sansa. “Slow down, Miss. I have plans.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Her smile was mischievous. “Tell me about those plans.”

 

He put his hands a bit above her knees, making circular motions with his thumbs. “You know very well what plan I have.” He smirked.

 

Sansa flushed from her face down her neck and chest. “Jon…”

 

He let his hands slide up her leg, under her dress, where he found out she was wearing a fucking garter belt. Oh Lord.

 

“We can stop any time you want.” He assured her.

 

“You don’t have to do this for me.” She spoke, her voice low.

 

“I know I don’t.” He made sure she was looking at him. “But I really want to.”

 

She took a deep breath. “You do?”  


“Remember what I said?” He asked gently. “It’s hot.”

 

She just nodded.

 

“Can I?” He asked, just to be sure. He wanted her to know she had the choice, that he only wanted what she wanted.

 

“Yes.” She replied breathless.

 

Jon kept his eyes on hers as he sank to his knees.

 

“Oh my…”

 

He probably shouldn’t feel so smug. He did anyway.

 

XxX

 

“We’re here.” Sansa spoke, even though it wasn’t necessary. Jon knew very well where she lived.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asked.

 

“I did.” She assured him. It was great, even after they came out of the upstairs room and Grenn made a show of checking his watch, declared that Jon had been way too quick and that was no way to treat a lady.

 

Sansa thought Jon was going to strangle his friend. Sure, she was more than a bit embarrassed by the comment, but she could see that Grenn hadn’t done it to shame her or something. Besides, both Edd and Pyp slapped the back of his head before Jon could get there.

 

Honestly, it was a bit hard to be angry right now. She couldn’t even stop smiling. It was downright ridiculous.

 

“Do you want to…” Sansa pointed at the door, feeling a bit silly right now. “Do you want come up for a cup of coffee?” She offered, already feeling like an idiot by the end of the sentence.

 

Jon chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’d love to, but that’s more a second date kind of thing, right?”

 

Sansa arched a brow at him. “So going down on me…”

 

“Twice.” He put in smugly.

 

“On a pub, is fine.” Sansa continued as he hadn’t spoken. “But coming up for coffee is a second date kind of thing?”

 

“We both know that coffee is the last thing we’ll be having upstairs.” He indicated.

 

Sansa couldn’t help, she laughed. “Someone is awfully confident.” She teased.

 

Jon pulled his hands off his pocket and put them on her waist. “It’s just a fact.” He indicated, pulling her closer. “Backed up by past evidence.”

 

Sansa put her arms around his neck. “You’re still soundly really cocky.” She pointed out, a grin on her lips.

 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Stark.” He teased.

 

Sansa rested her forehead against his. “Tonight was perfect.” She informed him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. I wish we had all night.” She sighed.

 

“Me too. But we’ll have many nights.” He promised her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, then...” She grinned at him. “Good night, Jon Snow.”

 

His smile was the most beautiful thing she’d seen. “Good night, Sansa Stark.”

 

XxX

 

Margaery picked her mobile up from the nightstand and grinned at the message. Sansa was letting her know she was back home and thanking her for suggesting the garter belt.

 

Good work, Jon Snow.

 

“What are you grinning about?”

 

Margaery turned fully to Robb, who was sprawled shirtless on her bed. “Nothing.” He arched a brow and she sighed. “It’s just Sansa letting me know she’s home.”

 

Robb frowned. “Where she was?”

 

The last thing Sansa needed was her big brother putting his nose on her dating life. “None of your business.” Margaery informed him with a sugary sweet smile.

 

Robb frowned. “Marge…”

 

Moving gracefully, Margaery straddled him. “Hey, someone is too willful today…”

 

Robb snickered. “Willful?”

 

“Should I get the handcuffs?” She threatened playfully, a brow arched.

 

In a flash Robb tumbled her down in the bed and Margaery squealed.

 

He grinned from his position above her. “Maybe I should cuff you.” He teased.

 

Margaery just arched her brow at him, then she put her hands up, wrists close together, her meaning very clear. “They’re on the top drawer.”

 

Robb groaned. “Fuck’s sake, Marge, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He still got up to get the cuffs though.

 

The sacrifices she did for friendship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are way too much for me!
> 
> Singing Jon is obviously me appreciating singing Kit Harington, who can't wink, but it's still very charming! lol
> 
> I stole a line from "Brown Skinned Girl" for the "Kissed by fire" part, because I lacked more inspiration than that...
> 
> Sansa finally got her special kiss. Go, Jon!
> 
> And just a bit of Marge and Robb at the end because I absolutely loved these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your feelings!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hey, guys...
> 
> SORRY T.T
> 
> It wasn't my intention to... You know. The thing is, before I was posting chapters that were already finished -when I started posting I had over 10 chapters done -but now, the posts have reached what I have. That means that I'm writing and posting. That means... It will take longer now. Sorry, I can't promise posts every week anymore. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments you'v left, and the kudos. Jon and Sansa deserve the love ;)
> 
> Coming up: the morning after, grumpy Ygritte, especial guests -Willas and Davos! -and Brienne being super nice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sansa knew she was humming and smiling a bit too much. Jeyne kept giving her knowing grins, but she was so freaking happy that she just couldn’t stop.

 

Jon couldn’t be real. It was impossible, unlikely. He was too much; too good, too nice, too kind… Too hot.

 

Sansa felt like she was floating on cloud nine and she was scared shitless of falling down. Everything was so perfect that she feared it was just a temporary bubble and, once that bubble popped, it would be worse than it was with Joffrey, Harry or Petyr.

 

She didn’t want to be here expecting the worse. She wanted to be hopeful and charmed, but it was stronger than her. She had managed to give Jon the opportunity, though. It’d be unfair of her to keep expecting him to blow it now.

 

So she kept remembering his kisses, his touches and his words and kept smiling.

 

Around nine in the morning Ygritte arrived.

 

“Details.” She growled. “Now!”

 

Jeyne squeaked and hid in the kitchen, but Sansa just arched a brow. “I’ll give you coffee and after that, if you’re behaving like a human being, we can talk. Maybe.”

 

Ygritte glared at her without saying a word, and Sansa stared right back at her. She was used to Ygritte’s grumpiness in the morning –she was impossible before coffee –but sometimes even a patient friend could lose their cool.

 

Finally Ygritte broke away from their staring contest. “Fine.” She grumbled.

 

So Sansa prepared her coffee, gave it to her and waited.  Ygritte sat on a corner table, glared at the wall for ten minutes, until she finally finished her coffee. Then she came over to the counter again.

 

“Okay, Red. Tell me. Please!” She almost whined at the end.

 

That made Sansa grin. “Much better. And it was…” Sansa sighed.

 

Ygritte looked beyond amused. “Wow. Someone is lost. Where did you go?”

 

Sansa explained briefly the places they’d gone the night before.

 

“Oh you met Edd?”

 

Sansa nodded. “He’s nice.”

 

“He is.” Ygritte confirmed. “Then what?”

 

“Jon sang to me.” She admitted blushing.

 

Ygritte appeared incredulous. “No shit? Wow… Who would’ve thought, hm? What did he sing?”

 

“Kissed by fire.”

 

Ygritte snorted. “He’s so corny.”

 

“Stop!” Sansa protested, but she was giggling.

 

“The boy sang you a song, Red. Did you thank him appropriately?” She arched a very expressive brow.

 

“I tried.” Sansa informed her. “But Jon has a one track mind and he was very determined to…” She felt her cheeks getting red. “Show me something.”

 

“Really?” Ygritte drawled, her eyes sparkling with interest.

 

“I know now why he is infamous.” Sansa admitted.

 

Ygritte cackled. “God damn it, Snow! I’ll give that boy a bonus or something. So you’re happy?”

 

“Ridiculously so.” Sansa replied honestly.

 

“Great. You deserve it.” Ygritte said full of certainty. “Make sure Jon remembers that too.”

 

Sansa just nodded, but then watched as Ygritte became pensive.

 

“Sansa… Jon is a great guy, one of the best men I’ve ever met.” She said sincerely. “But he’s so damn stubborn and brooding sometimes. He feels like he has to take care of everything and everyone and he never expects anything back.” She looked Sansa in the eyes. “What I’m saying is I think he’ll be good for you, but I believe you’ll be great for him. Jon deserves someone to care about his heart, to take care of him.”

 

Sansa didn’t expect that. “Okay…”

 

“So… Just take care of his heart.” Ygritte asked. “That thing deserves some peace too.”

 

The redhead said her goodbyes and left, but Sansa kept thinking: what did Ygritte mean by that?

 

XxX

 

Sansa spent a long time mulling over Ygritte’s words, mostly because they were the same as Dany’s. They both asked her to take care of his heart, which made her wonder… What had happened to Jon?

 

She never mentioned to him, because he didn’t talk about his family –just his mother and rarely at that –but she knew who Dany was. Well, every living person knew who she was: the sole heir of the Targaryen family. They owned a billionaire empire, but some said the family was cursed, seeing as all had died tragically, with the exception of Dany.

 

But Dany said she was Jon’s aunt.

 

For a while Sansa thought she might have meant something like an “aunt-figure”, but Dany was too young for that. If it was out of consideration she’d be a cousin or even a sister. An aunt…

 

They had to be blood relatives.

 

Jon was a Targaryen?

 

The door of her café opened and Willas Tyrel came in, cane in hand. “Willas!” She smiled at the man.

 

“Lady Sansa.” He grinned at her, then his eyes seemed to take her in with interest and curiosity. “Well, don’t you look gorgeous today? Who put that smile on your face?”

 

Sansa felt herself blushing as she came close to him. “Willas!” She groaned as she offered him her arm and walked him to a table.

 

“Was it Mr. Snow?” Sansa looked at him shocked and Willas chuckled. “My sister kept moaning about how you two wouldn't just get your heads out of your arses long enough to fuck each other.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes as he sat down. “It sounds like her.” She admitted.

 

“She was planning on locking you two naked on a room.” He confided.

 

That startled a laugh out of Sansa. “How would she manage that?”

 

“I’m sure that if anyone could do it, it’d certainly be Marge.”

 

Sansa chuckled, because she could picture something like that. Margaery could be relentless when she wanted something. She was just glad her friend hadn’t done something like that.

 

She went and got Willas’s favorite tea and brought it to him.

 

“I met your brother.” He told her after taking a sip. “Marge brought him around for dinner.”

 

Yes, Sansa had heard from Robb himself that he was invited for dinner a few nights before, before the nightclub. He’d been totally overwhelmed by the Tyrells. “So?” She asked amused.

 

“I feel sorry for the poor sod.” Willas told her. “Almost told him to run for his life. He’s way too nice for my baby sister.”

 

Sansa slapped his shoulder. “You’re horrible, Willas.”

 

“I just speak the truth.”

 

Sansa was still giggling when the café door opened and Jon came in. She felt like her smile was going to split her face. “Jon.”

 

He smiled at her and came closer. “Hello, Sansa.”

 

She didn’t know if she should kiss him or not, but he settled it for her, kissing her cheek.

 

“Jon, have you met Willas?” She asked, finally remembering her manners. “He’s Margaery’s brother.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jon said, offering his hand to the man.

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Willas shook his hand. “Marge spoke so much about you I was getting curious.”

 

“She was planning on locking us naked somewhere.” Sansa stage whispered to Jon.

 

He arched a brow. “I’m not exactly shocked by that.” He admitted.

 

“She never told me you were the Targaryen boy, though. When Marge said your name I thought it was just a coincidence.” Willas commented, before taking another sip of his tea.

 

Jon froze like a deer caught in the headlights. “Targaryen boy?” Sansa repeated confused.

 

“Yes, the second heir.” Willas looked from one to the other, like he finally noticed something wasn’t quite right. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

“How did you know?” Jon asked, his face serious.

 

“Our firm took care of the paperwork. I recognized you from the pictures on your documents.” Willas admitted.

 

Well, talk about uncomfortable.

 

Sansa cleared her throat. “Jon, do you want coffee? Are you going to take a sit?”

 

“I just…” He cleared his throat. “I’ll come back later.” He decided. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Willas.” He nodded at the man and left.

 

Sansa sighed.

 

“I am so sorry, Sansa.” Willas said honestly. “I didn’t know…”

 

“Yeah… I didn’t either.”

 

XxX

 

Jon was an idiot. There was no other explanation for his behavior earlier. Sure, Willas Tyrell had caught him by surprise, but that wasn’t an excuse for him to leave the way he had.

 

Sansa probably thought there was something wrong. He sure looked guilty as fuck running that way.

 

He just didn’t want to talk about the Targaryens. Ever.

 

It was a foolish idea to think that he could date Sansa, bring her into his life and never talk about it, but he just… Didn’t want to. If he were to talk about the fact that he was the second Targaryen heir, he’d have to explain his mother’s story and how it affected him growing up.

 

Sansa knew that Lyanna had raised him as a single mother and she never pressed for details. Sansa had been beyond patient with his evasive answers or the lack of information about his past.

 

If he kept this up she’d start to think he had some kind of dark past or some shit.

 

He wanted to tell her about a lot of things, about a lot of people, but he didn’t want to talk about the money and his father. It seemed beyond daft when he actually thought about it –how could he keep that a secret forever? –but he was still unable to just tell her.

 

And now she knew.

 

Because Willas Tyrell told her.

 

He shouldn’t dislike the other man for no reason, but… Yeah, now he kind of had a reason. Nothing to do with jealousy.

 

Even though it had everything to do with jealousy.

 

That made him feel like an even bigger fool, since the man didn’t do it to spite him.

 

“Now that’s a big frown, lad. What’s wrong?”

 

Jon sighed and accepted the mug of tea Davos offered him. Although Jeor Mormont was the man that taught Jon all that he knew about tattoos, Davos was the one that gave him his first real opportunity in a studio.

 

“I did something stupid.” Jon sighed.

 

“I could figure that out on my own, boy. You came to visit after all.”

 

Jon felt a bit sheepish at that. Davos was a great friend and Jon knew he was always welcome to the man’s house, but he hardly ever visited. He hated feeling like he was somehow imposing. Davos had his own family and things to do.

 

“I’m sorry, Davos.”

 

Davos chuckled. “You’re too serious, Jon. I was just teasing you. Now tell me. What happened?”

 

“I met someone.” Jon admitted.

 

That surprised Davos. Jon hadn’t talked about anyone since Alys Karstark left his heart in shambles. Jon was a great boy and he looked serious and mature, but it surprised Davos how vulnerable he was behind all of that.

 

“Is she a good girl?” Davos asked.

 

“She’s great.” Jon smiled at him. “You’d like Sansa a lot.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Davos grinned at him. “Where did you meet her?”

 

Jon then explained to him everything: how he met Sansa, how they got to know each other and that they had a date the night before.

 

He also told the older man about this morning.

 

“So… You never mentioned the Targaryens…”

 

Davos was one of the few people that knew about this story, because when Dany came around, demanding that Jon accepted his inheritance he’d gone to Davos for advice.

 

“I just don’t want her to see me differently because of it.” Jon finally admitted.

 

Davos arched a brow. “You think she would?”

 

“I don’t mean that I think she’s a gold digger, Davos. She isn’t.” Jon spoke firmly. “But what if she thinks I’ve been lying to her? Purposefully keeping this from her?”

 

“Well, you have.” Davos indicated, without malice. “You chose not to tell her about the inheritance.”

 

“I don’t feel like a Targaryen. I don’t want to be one. It has nothing to do with who I am.” Jon insisted.

 

“Perhaps that’s the case.” Davos conceded. “Still… I’m not the one to whom you should be saying this.”

 

Yes, Jon was aware of that.

 

XxX

 

“Should I be upset?”

 

Brienne arched a brow. “Are you?”

 

Sansa sighed and sipped her water, just to buy herself more time. “I’m not.” She admitted. “I want to think that Jon had a good reason not to tell me something like this. And the more I think about it the more I realize we haven’t known each other for a very long time. We kind of just met.”

 

“But?” Brienne pressed gently.

 

“But…” Sansa sighed. “I’m just worried that I’m doing it again; that I’m excusing his behavior just because I like him, the same way I did with Harry and Joffrey.”

 

Brienne nodded her understanding.

 

Sansa had come to the pub as soon as she left the café. She’d wanted to talk to Jon at first, but after realizing that he never came back for his coffee, or called her, she lost her nerve. She went to look for Brienne and found the woman behind the bar.

 

It was early in the afternoon, so there were only a few tourists around, since it was too late for lunch and too early for happy hour, so the woman could talk to Sansa.

 

“Look, Sansa, I’m sure Jon had his reasons. It sounds awfully personal.” Brienne commented. “I don’t think he intentionally hid something from you. But… I understand why you feel insecure.”

 

“What should I do?” Sansa asked, letting her forehead drop against the bar.

 

“You’re asking me for relationship advice?” Brienne snorted. “I married Tormund.”

 

“And you love me!” The redheaded man yelled from somewhere in the back of the pub.

 

“He has a supernatural talent to know when you’re talking about him.” Sansa commented bemused.

 

“I know.” Brienne’s sigh was full of exasperated fondness. She fixed her eyes on Sansa again. “Talk to Jon, Sansa. He’s a good kid. Yeah, make sure he explains himself very well –he did walk out on you –but give him a chance.”

 

“I will.” Sansa promised.

 

“And if he doesn’t give you a truly satisfying answer, let me know and I’ll kick his arse.” Brienne finished.

 

Sansa giggled despite herself. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Brienne.”

 

“Any time, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jon...
> 
> Let me know your feelings!!!
> 
> I'll see if I can post soon, but please, be patient!
> 
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JON, EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW, YOU IDIOT!
> 
> lol
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and the support. I'm really happy that you all enjoyt this story so much.
> 
> Let's see what Jon has to say on his defense...
> 
> As usual, I didn't get this beta read so... I'm sorry.

The closer Jon got to Sansa’s apartment the more he felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t have walked out on her, he should’ve called her earlier, he should’ve told her about this before.

 

Jon had always hated the “should haves” of life, because they meant it was already too late, and focusing on the past didn’t change the present.

 

But still…

 

He should have told Sansa about a lot of things and he fully intended on doing that as soon as he got to her place.

 

Jon worried that he was jumping in too fast, too soon, but he couldn’t stop himself. The more he knew about Sansa, the more he wanted to know. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted to kiss her again. The more he… Well, it was pretty obvious where his thoughts were leading him.

 

He wanted to explain everything to Sansa, he wanted her to understand things about him the same way she had explained things about herself to him.

 

Jon wanted things to be clear with Sansa, because she made him feel different and he wanted her to be in his life for a long time. He felt she would, if he didn’t screw it up.

 

If he hadn’t already screwed it up.

 

He pressed the buzzer and waited for a bit. Sansa should be home already since she had to start working early tomorrow.

 

 _“Yes?”_ Her voice finally answered.

 

He cleared his throat. “Sansa, it’s Jon. Can we talk?”

 

He heard something falling to the ground and shattering and winced in sympathy. _“Jon! I… Yes! Just give me a second!”_

He waited a little bit and eventually the door opened and he entered the building. He climbed the stairs taking deep breaths, running through his head all he wanted to say.

 

He stopped in front of Sansa’s door and took a deep breath before knocking on it.

 

The door flew open and Sansa greeted him. Her hair was a mess, like she had tried to tie it fast, but got it tangled in the elastic; her cheeks were flushed like she’d been running around and her plaid shirt was covered with flour.

 

Jon had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“Jon.” She sighed. “I’m sorry for the mess.”

 

“I’m sorry for coming over without calling first.” He said as he entered the apartment.

 

“No, it’s okay.” She assured him.

 

“I thought I heard glass shattering.” He commented looking around.

 

“Oh yeah.” She blushed a bit. “I hit a vase with my elbow and it was destroyed. But I cleaned it before you came up.” She indicated the place where the vase had previously stood.

 

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds, then Jon cleared his throat. “Can we talk?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Sansa indicated the couch for him to sit. “Can I get you a tea, or water, or…”

 

Jon grabbed her hand before she could move away. “Just sit with me, Sansa. Please.”

 

Sansa took a deep breath, but sat by him, their knees almost touching, but not quite. She didn’t let go of his hand and Jon felt it like a small victory.

 

“I’m really sorry for what happened earlier today, Sansa.” He said honestly. “I shouldn’t have left the way I did. I just didn’t expect Willas to recognize me.”

 

“So… It’s true?”

 

Jon sighed. “Yes, I’m Targaryen.”

 

“Well, I was kind of imaging that already, since Dany said she was your aunt.” Sansa informed him.

 

“She told you that?” He asked surprised. “She hates being called my aunt, because she says it makes her sound old.”

 

“I think she was trying to let me know you guys weren’t together.” Sansa admitted.

 

“She would.” Jon snorted. “She wanted me to ask you out as soon as possible.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. “Well, then you sure as hell took your sweet time.”

 

Jon gave her a mock glare, but then he got serious again. “I’m sorry for not telling you before.”

 

“I imagine you had your reasons.” Sansa shrugged, but her voice didn’t sound as certain. He ran his thumb over the delicate skin of her hand.

 

“I don’t feel like a Targaryen.” Jon told her honestly. “I grew up as a bastard, hearing my mother being called a lot of names, because she wouldn't tell anyone who was my father. Kids in school started telling me it was because she’d slept with so many men, she didn’t even know who it was.” Something they had obviously heard at home and were just throwing back at him.

 

Sansa squeezed his hand in support. “Kids are so cruel sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, but it ate me that sometimes I believed them.” He admitted, his free hand going to his hair. “I felt terrible that sometimes I thought it might be true, like I was betraying her and all she’d done for me.”

 

“You were just a boy yourself, Jon.” She came a bit closer. “We sometimes say stupid things.” She seemed to think about something for a minute, then come to a decision. “My father asked me to stop dating Joffrey. He could see the kind of boy he was, even though I couldn’t. He was worried about me and I said he didn’t love me, that I wasn’t a child anymore, that he shouldn’t tell me what to do. I actually told him that Joffrey loved me more than he did.”

 

“We all say stupid things.” Jon finished her thought.

 

“Yes. It’s part of life.”

 

Jon brought her hand to his mouth and dropped a kiss to the back of it. “Thanks. She did leave me two letters after she died. In one of them she wrote that the name of my father was in the second one. I didn’t open it. Not until Dany found me. I didn’t care about him at all. My mother had died and he’d never been there.”

 

“So Dany came for you.”

 

“Yes. She was so annoying.” He spoke with a fond smile. “She was –until then –the only living Targaryen, but the family’s will stipulated she could only assume the fortune after she turned 25. When the time came she found documents left behind by…” Jon pressed his lips together.

 

“Jon?” Sansa squeezed his hand again.

 

“By Rhaegar Targaryen.”

 

“The guy that died with his whole family on a plane crash?” Sansa asked confused.

 

“Yeah… My father.”

 

Sansa’s eyes became round with shock. “He was your…”

 

“Yeah. He was. Dany said that he knew my mother was pregnant, that he planned on leaving his wife, but… He didn’t get the chance. Of course, after hearing something that ridiculous I had to check my mother’s letter.”

 

“And it was true.” She guessed, her voice soft.

 

“She was an intern at their firm, they fell in love…” Jon scoffed. “The whole tragic story.”

 

“I’m really sorry that you had to find out about all of this alone, Jon.” Sansa finally came closer, putting her arm around him. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

 

“I hated it.” Jon admitted. “I refused to talk to Dany, to get a DNA done… But she wouldn't leave it alone.”

 

“She’s small, but she looks fierce.” Sansa teased lightly.

 

Jon snorted. “You have no idea. Remember that big guy, Drogo? He’s her husband. He told me I was making her upset and that he’d break every bone in my body if I didn’t talk to her.”

 

Sansa giggled before she could stop herself. “Sorry.”

 

Jon grinned a bit. “Turns out he was messing with me, but still… We got the DNA done and I became a Targaryen heir.”

 

“But you didn’t want it.” Sansa guessed.

 

“I still don’t.” Jon admitted. “That money, that name… They aren’t mine and they can’t bring me anything. I’m Jon Snow, that’s enough for me.”

 

“When were you planning on telling me that?” Sansa suddenly asked.

 

“Never.” Jon confessed, even though he felt like shit for saying it. “I didn’t want to tell anyone. I don’t want to.” He corrected himself. “Not if I can help it. It was very hard to keep it all out of the media, but we managed. Nobody knows this about me, so I thought that I could put it in the back of my head and pretend it never happened.”

 

Sansa snickered. “How’s that going for you?”

 

“Terribly.” He conceded. “But, Sansa…” He turned to her, let go of her hand, so he could take her face between his hands. “The reason why I didn’t tell you isn’t because I don’t trust you. I swear. I just… I’m not a Targaryen, this doesn’t define me. It never did. I’m just Jon.”

 

Sansa sighed. “No, you aren’t.” She said gently. “You’re Jon Snow, great artist, decent singer…” She teased gently. “You’re aren’t ‘just’ anything. You’re an amazing guy, Jon. Being a Targaryen or not isn’t about to change that.”

 

He let his forehead drop gently against her. “I don’t deserve you being this nice to me.” He sighed.

 

“Oh, is that so?” He could feel her breath against his lips as she spoke. “I can be harder on you. Should I make you grovel?”

 

Jon chuckled, but he put a bit of space between them. “There’s one more thing I want to tell you.” He said.

 

“Oh my… Please, don’t tell me you’re married.” She groaned.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Funny.” Then he sat back and sighed. “One night you told me about your boyfriends.”

 

Sansa sobered up immediately. “Yes.”

 

“Well… I need to tell you about one of my girlfriends.” He admitted.

 

“It’s not about Ygritte, is it?” Sansa asked concerned.

 

“No. Yg and I are friends, and we’re better this way.” He assured her. “It’s someone else.”

 

She picked his hand again. “What happened?”

 

“A bit after Dany showed up in my life, I was working this one day, when this girl came in the studio.” He sighed. “She was a typical college beauty queen, but I’ve always tried not to judge people by their looks. She was there with a group of friends to get a tattoo done.”

 

Sansa just nodded and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

 

“Her name was –is - Alys. I thought she was a sweet girl. At first I didn’t think much of her, she was just another client.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But she came back the next day and asked for my number.”

 

Sansa arched a brow, but refrained from commenting.

 

“At first I wasn’t sure why she wanted to go out with me, we were completely different. She is a girl of a good family, going to college. She didn’t have to worry about how much she was spending on anything. I was… Well, me.”

 

“Hey.” Sansa pulled his chin gently so he would look at her. “Do I have to tell you again? You’re amazing.”

 

“You are amazing.” Jon countered.

 

Sansa felt herself blushing. “Sorry for interrupting you. Go on.”

 

“We went on a few dates, got to know each other better. I thought I knew who she was, I though she liked me the same way I liked her.”

 

Sansa held his hand tightly.

 

“I like serious relationships, I never liked playing around. After a while, I figured that it was just a matter of making it official. When I said this to her, she told me…” He paused.

 

“Jon?” Sansa called gently.

 

“She said that girls play with bad boys, they don’t keep them.” He finished, his voice barely more than a whisper.

 

Sansa sat there, frozen for a second, until fury on Jon’s behalf started to take over her. “What?” She let out, her voice a bit strangled.

 

“I couldn’t even get angry at her.” Jon continued, eyes on his feet, so lost on his own mind that he didn’t register Sansa’s agitation. “She didn’t say it in a mean way. Actually, she was so matter-of-fact about it, that I ended agreeing with her.”

 

“Jon, no!” Sansa protested. Without properly thinking about it, she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. “There’s nothing to agree with! Let’s begin with the fact that this is a shitty thing to say to a person that wants to be with you. If she didn’t want to date you, it was a right she had, but you don’t say stuff like that to anyone! Much less to a guy like you, Jon! Bad boy? Why, ‘cause you’re tattooed? You’re the farthest thing from a bad boy. Trust me, I had some run-ins with the type. You’re not a bad boy, you’re a great man, and if she couldn’t see that, well, then…” Sansa’s words were swallowed by Jon’s mouth.

 

It was a soft kiss, something short and sweet, but even more perfect for that.

 

“What have I done in my life to deserve you?” He marveled looking into her beautiful eyes.

 

“Shut up.” She groaned.

 

“Seriously.” Jon pushed a stray curl of red hair behind her ear. “Do you know how many times you’ve called me amazing today?”

 

Sansa blushed. “Well, you are.”

 

“So are you.” He indicated.

 

“So… Alys?” She prodded gently.

 

Jon sighed. “That was quite the end of that, but…” He gave her a long look. “The first time I saw you, I remembered that. I looked at you, that beautiful woman and you were so out of my league…”

 

“There’s no league, Jon.” She told him gently. “But is that why it took you that long to warm up to me?”

 

“I was guarding myself.” He admitted. “I knew –early on –that you’d be trouble for me. If I let myself go, you’d take me over.”

 

“How early?” She asked.

 

“That second night when we went to the pub.” He told her, a small grin on his lips.

 

“Jon!”

 

“It was the wolf tattoo.” He informed her.

 

Sansa groaned. “Stop saying those things to me! You have no right to be this charming.”

 

He snickered. “Charming?”

 

She grinned at him. “My own prince charming.”

 

Jon chuckled. “I’m very far from that one.”

 

“Not to me.” Sansa told him. “You’re exactly the kind of guy I pictured as a prince: good, kind, sweet…”

 

Jon was shaking his head, a grin on his lips. “I’m sorry I thought, even for a minute, you’d be like her.”

 

“Jon, it took me a long time to admit that I liked you, because I was scared.” Sansa told him. “Our past relationships mark us, for better or worse.” She looked at him, then sighed. “There’s something I should tell you.”

 

Jon just nodded, then he sat there, holding her hand as she told him about Petyr.

 

“As I said…” She spoke by the end of that tale. “I have shitty taste in guys.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Jon insisted. “The problem is with those psychos.”

 

“I wish I had met you before all of them.” She sighed.

 

“I wish that too.” Jon told her. “But what’s important is that we’re here now.”

 

Sansa let Jon kiss her hand. “It’s late.” She informed him. “And I’m opening the café tomorrow, so…”

 

“Yes, of course.” Jon got up. “Thank you for listening to me, Sansa. It’s very important to me. And… Sorry again.”

 

“It’s okay, Jon.” She told him. “I appreciate you coming over to tell me all of it. I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

 

He kissed her softly on the lips. “Dinner tomorrow?” He offered.

 

“Can it be here? I’ll cook.”

 

“It can be here, but I’ll cook. You’ll probably be dead on your feet.”

 

“And you won’t?” She arched a brow.

 

“Maybe I want to show off my cooking abilities.”

 

Sansa seemed doubtful. “I hate to be judgy… But can you cook?”

 

He grinned at her. “You’ll found out tomorrow.”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Deal. See you tomorrow?”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jon... Silly goose.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed their heart to heart.
> 
> Next chapter: let there be love. FINALLY! lol
> 
> Also, this fanfic is very close to the end... It will be two or three more chapters top...   
> But don't get sad! I have another coming over. Go and check "Kiss with a fist", my newest Jon/Sansa fest!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while...
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay. I got really excited about "Kiss With a Fist" and kind of... Well, I won't say abandoned, but, you know...
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and the amazing comments you guys left! This fanfic is really heart-warming to me, so it makes me happy that you feel the same.
> 
> This chapter is pure fluff and Jon being perfect.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sansa crossed the street, a to-go cup on her hands. She was on a break and decided to take some coffee to Ygritte. The redhead probably needed it by now.

 

She pushed the door of the studio open and stepped inside. Before she could even open her mouth, Sansa was surprised by the scene in front of her.

 

Ygritte. Kissing Val.

 

Quite passionately, in fact.

 

Well… She wasn’t expecting that. She tried to think if she’d even seen any indication that the two ladies were more than friends, and came up blank.

 

Interesting.

 

They were still kissing.

 

She had to admit that Ygritte looked like she did that well. Val had all but melted against the redhead.

 

They separated for a moment and that was when Ygritte saw her. “Sansa!”

 

Sansa grinned at her. “Don’t mind me. Keep going.” She offered cheekily.

 

“Ever heard of privacy, Stark?” Val asked, but in a teasing tone.

 

“Not my fault you didn’t lock the door.”

 

Ygritte narrowed her eyes, obviously recognizing the words she had said to Sansa and Jon in a very similar situation a while back. “Can I help, Red?”

 

“I brought coffee.” Sansa shook the cup gently.

 

Val rolled her eyes. “Ygritte’s one true love is here. I’m going back to work.”

 

“I’ll catch up with you later.” Ygritte called after her as Val went to the back of the studio.

 

When the artist turned to Sansa, the other woman had a brow quirked and a smirk on her lips. “Shut up, Stark.”

 

Sansa’s grin just got bigger. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Keep it that way.” Ygritte grumbled, then accepted the coffee and took a big gulp. “So, are you the reason Jon’s been muttering to himself about shopping and recipes?”

 

Sansa chuckled. “He said he’s cooking dinner tonight.”

 

Ygritte snorted. “How cute. Did you two have a fight yesterday?”

 

“Not exactly.” Sansa explained briefly the events of the day before. She didn’t go into many details, because she didn’t know how much Ygritte knew.

 

“So he finally told you about the Targaryen shit? Finally.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Not because the idiot told me.” Ygritte rolled her eyes. “He had a car accident last year. It was raining a lot, it was night, some idiot was going to fast… He crashed badly.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“He’s emergency contact was Davos, but Davos was traveling with his family, so he called me to go to the hospital.”

 

“I didn’t know that.” Sansa murmured.

 

Ygritte made a dismissive gesture. “It wasn’t that bad. Sure, I didn’t know that at the time, so I almost had a heart attack until I got to the hospital. Anyway, I met Dany there.”

 

Sansa grinned a bit. “The hot aunt?”

 

“The super hot aunt.” Ygritte agreed. “That woman is ridiculous. And her husband? I would love to jump in the middle of those two.”

 

Sansa laughed despite herself.

 

“Anyway…” Ygritte continued. “She told me the truth.”

 

“Was he happy?”

 

“Fuck, no.” Ygritte rolled her eyes. “He whined and complained a lot. I thought he was never going to stop pouting. I had to promise him that it didn’t matter and I slapped him on the back of the head for good measure.”

 

“At the hospital?” Sansa asked amused.

 

“Obviously.”

 

Sansa sighed. “We’re fine. He’s just… Too much. I feel like he’s too good to be real.”

 

Ygritte snorted. “You two are ridiculous. Just get married already, so we can have a bunch of Stark-Snow babies with curly red hair and grey eyes.”

 

Sansa blushed bright red at that. “Shut up.”

 

“You can name your baby Ygritte.” The other woman continued. “That’s a strong name.”

 

Sansa laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. But I’m pretty sure Brienne will say the same, and so will Marge.”

 

“If you name a child after flower-girl before you name one after me, this friendship is over.” Ygritte threatened.

 

Sansa was in peals of laughter when Jon came to the reception. “What is going on?” He asked amused.

 

“Ygritte wants me to name our first child after her.” Sansa said before she thought better.

 

Was she crazy? Talking about children like that?

 

But Jon just rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Yg. Our first daughter is going to be named after my mom.” Then he turned to Sansa. “If that’s okay.”

 

Ygritte made a sound of disgust, but Sansa didn’t hear it over the crazy beating of her heart.

 

This idiot…

 

XxX

 

Jon wasn’t sure of the wisdom of his current plan, but desperate times and all that jazz.

 

Still… He felt this was going to bite him in the arse.

 

He pushed the door of the flower shop and stepped inside. Margaery was by the counter, arranging flowers in a vase. It a beautiful and delicate work, and she thrived at it.

 

When she heard the sound of the bell, she looked at the door and smiled upon seeing Jon. “Hey, Snow.”

 

“Hey, Marge.” He cleared his throat and came closer. “Can I have a bouquet of the lilies that Sansa likes?”

 

“Of course you can, Romeo.” Marge winked at him.

 

He watched her moving around, gathering the flower for a while. “And…” He cleared his throat. “I need a bit of help.” He admitted.

 

Margaery leaned over the counter, an interested look on her face. “Sex advice?”

 

“No.” Jon rolled his eyes. “Food advice.”

 

“Same thing.” She sing-songed. “Let me see… She’s allergic to nuts, all of them.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“And cinnamon! She’s allergic to cinnamon too.”

 

“Really?” Jon asked amused.

 

“Yes.” Margaery tapped her index finger against her chin. “She hates Rosé wine. Oh, she also doesn’t like to drink alcohol during a meal. Not sure why… But she likes wine before or after it.”

 

“Ok…” Jon was wondering if he should write this down.

 

Margaery snapped her fingers. “And she loves lemon cakes! Especially the ones form Old Nan’s.”

 

“Thanks, Marge.” He accepted the bouquet she passed him and gave her the money.

 

“It’s a pleasure, Jon.” She smiled at him.

 

Jon was almost by the door when she called him back, her voice sugary sweet. He was a fool for thinking it would be this easy.

 

“Yes, Marge?” He turned to her.

 

“Just so you know, Sansa is very good at yoga. Very flexible.” She informed him.

 

Jon sighed. “Thank you, Marge.”

 

“And if you could do her against the wall, she’d probably appreciate it.” She continued.

 

Jon groaned. “Margaery!”

 

“I’m just being helpful.” She offered innocently.

 

“Bye, Marge!”

 

XxX

 

Sansa’s heart was beating like crazy when she opened the door later that night. Jon had way too many bags on his hands, and he was fumbling with them and a bouquet of flowers.

 

She considered –for a second –to just let him like that, because he looked so freaking adorable –or as adorable as a guy covered in tattoos can look –but she took pity on him.

 

“And here I was, trying to look manly and powerful.” He mock sighed as she took two bags from him.

 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that one.” She gave him a wink, then giggled at the shock on his face.

 

“Did you just imply that…”

 

“Come in. I’m hungry and you promised me food.”

 

“Yes, my lady.”

 

Jon did actually know how to cook. He admitted a bit later that this chicken parmesan recipe was the “fanciest” thing he could do, but as his mother was a single mother, he’d learned some things, so she wouldn’t have to worry about dinner every single night.

 

When he opened a box and revealed Old Nan’s lemon cakes, Sansa had to resist the urge to pinch herself. He’d brought flowers, wine and now this.

 

“I had a bit of insider help.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

“Margaery?” Sansa guessed, an amused grin on her lips.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Was it her, or was Jon really blushing? “What else did she tell you?” She asked, now curious. She knew Margaery well enough to know that the other woman would never just give Jon some innocent advice.

 

And the way Jon was really blushing? Oh yeah. She had said something interesting.

 

“Jon?” She called, her tone teasing.

 

“She told me you do yoga.” He admitted.

 

Sansa started laughing, even though she could feel her face getting red. Margaery had teased her enough about her flexibility for her to know that the Tyrell had probably said something regarding that to Jon.

 

“Was that all?” She asked, still amidst giggles.

 

Jon’s face changed right in front of her eyes; from sheepish he went straight to… Oh hell… Smoking hot. Sansa felt like she was going to combust from that look only.

 

What the hell had Margaery said?

 

“She said something else.” He spoke carefully, a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

Sansa felt like her mouth had gone dry. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Jon drawled, eyes taking her lips, her neck, the curve of her breast, before going back to her face.

 

“What did she say?” Sansa asked, her voice coming way lower than she intended.

 

Jon leaned in, like he was about to tell her a secret. Sansa felt like her heart was going to explode, and a thrill ran down her back.

 

“She said I should do you against a wall.” He informed her.

 

Well… Damn.

 

“Really?” She repeated slowly.

 

Jon gave her a grave nod and she had to hold in a silly grin.

 

“That’s interesting.” She told him.

 

“It is.” He agreed. “Now the question is… Should I really?”

 

“You should.” Sansa replied, perhaps too fast, but who was she kidding? “You really should.”

 

Jon’s grin was positively wicked.

 

XxX

 

So… Yeah. The wall thing?

 

It definitively happened.

 

Sansa wished there were words for it, but if there were, she didn’t know them yet.

 

“That was…” She drew in a long breath. “Wow.”

 

Jon chuckled and she felt the vibrations from where her head rested on his chest. “We should talk about yoga later.”

 

“We will.” She promised. “I’m just concerned about your back after this.”

 

“I don’t mind the back problems.” He offered cheekily.

 

Sansa giggled, hiding her face on the curve of his neck.

 

“Sansa?” He called gently after a short silence.

 

“Hm?” She asked sleepily.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” He asked quietly.

 

She raised her head, so she could look into his eyes. She wanted to say that he could stay as long as he wanted –preferably forever –but she chose something less dramatic. “Yes. I’ll even make breakfast.”

 

His smile was a beautiful thing to see. It warmed her heart.

 

“I will have to wake up really early, though.” She warned him. “I have to open the café.”

 

Jon pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that made every single bone in her body melt.

 

“It’s okay.” He told her after the kiss. “I just like the idea of holding you while we sleep.”

 

Really, he was trying to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last one!
> 
> Oh my god!!!
> 
> And I have a surprise for you guys this weekend. 
> 
> Is it new?  
> Yes.
> 
> Is it GoT related?  
> Of course.
> 
> Does it have lots of fluff?  
> Hell yeah!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we are. The last one.
> 
> *crying a lot*
> 
> Man, this was awesome. You were awesome!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, the amazing comments and all the love. I'm so happy that I got to share this with you all and you enjoyed it.
> 
> Enjoy this last piece of pure fluff!

 

“Hey, San. Do you need help?”

 

Sansa smiled as Jon’s hands landed on her hip. His question was asked against her ear, and even though it was innocent enough, it felt like more.

 

“I’m almost done.” She turned her head enough to kiss his cheek.

 

But Jon –sweet, caring, loving Jon –was having none of it. He tipped her chin up for a proper kiss.

 

In the end, Sansa surrendered –as if she never did –and turned around, so she could kiss him properly.

 

“You two are disgusting.”

 

Jon and Sansa almost jumped at the voice, then found Arya staring at them as if they were ruining her life by kissing.

 

“You’re so lucky it’s me, and not daddy.” She continued.

 

Jon flinched. He liked Ned Stark a lot, the man was everything a real father should be; but Jon didn’t want to be caught by him kissing his daughter.

 

Or caught by Catelyn. He was really scared of her.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “It’s just kissing, Arya. Not all of us are unfortunate enough to catch their baby sister…”

 

“Oh my god!” Arya groaned. “Can we forget that ever happened?”

 

“I’d love too, but I have nightmares about that day.”

 

Jon chuckled at the sisters bickering. His mistake, because Arya glared at him like it was his fault.

 

“Just bring the salad out, already.” She grumbled before leaving.

 

Sansa chuckled and turned back to her salad. This time, Jon just watched as she put the last vegetables in, mixed with her mother homemade dressing, then smiled.

 

“Let’s go?” She asked gently.

 

“Yes.” He smiled at her.

 

They left the kitchen, then crossed the patio doors that took them outside. Sansa’s mother didn’t do things by half.

 

There was a freaking tent on their backyard.

 

But her mother was blissfully happy that all her kids were home for a Sunday lunch, and a happy Catelyn made Ned happy, and so on.

 

So they had all united for lunch: Robb had brought Marge –that somehow dragged her whole family with her –, Arya brought Gendry and Sansa brought Jon. This ended becoming an invitation for their friends from the street. Even Tormund was trying to behave under Catelyn’s watchful gaze.

 

Dany and Drogo were also there and Davos and his wife, because the man adored Sansa. Theon and Jeyne were there together, because they were kind of dating.

 

Jon felt, for the first time in his life, that he had a family; as absurd as it sounded, these were the people he knew he could count on.

 

When he accepted Ygritte’s offer to work at The Wildling, he never this was where he’d be just a few months after. He never thought he’d be with Sansa.

 

“Finally.” Robb rolled his eyes dramatically as they came closer.

 

“Next time you move your fat arse and get the salad, Robb.” Sansa threw at her brother.

 

“My arse is not fat!” Robb protested.

 

“No, it’s not.” Margaery agreed.

 

Arya groaned. “Don’t you dare, Tyrell!”

 

“What?” Margaery was the picture of innocence. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Let’s make a toast.” Ned said, his voice getting everybody’s attention and stopping a possible bickering.

 

Everybody stood up and raised their glasses.

 

Ned Stark wasn’t a man of long speeches or flowery words –one of the many reasons Sansa loved her father dearly –so he just smiled at the people around him –or smiled as much as a naturally grumpy Northerner could. “To family and friends.”

 

“To family and friends.” They echoed.

 

“Sansa!” Dany approached the young couple after they had all drunk. “Are you coming with us to Spain?”

 

Jon groaned and Sansa had to hold in a giggle. Dany and Drogo were going to Madrid and Seville in September and wanted them to come along. Sansa knew that the woman was trying to bring Jon closer to the family, but she was demanding and a bit high-handed and Jon was stubborn and broody, so they clashed more often than not.

 

Jon liked Dany a lot, but if they spent too much time together she started treating him like a Targaryen, he freaked out, they fought… It was a never ending circle. Apparently, Dany hoped that Sansa could fix this somehow.

 

“I don’t know. I have to think about the café.” She replied honestly. “I can’t ask the girls to take care of it alone for two weeks.”

 

“Where are you going for two weeks?” Ygritte, who was closing on them, asked.

 

“Nowhere.” Jon replied at the same time Dany said “Spain.” Then they glared at each other.

 

“Spain is great.” Val was telling them. “They have some great studios there.”

 

Ygritte put her arm around the other woman’s waist. “Maybe we should go too.”

 

Jon looked like he was about to panic. “Wait, we aren’t…”

 

“You lot are going to Spain?” Tormund snickered. “Spoiled brats.”

 

“Hey, we can go too!” Marge called from her place.

 

“Nobody is going…”

 

Jon was cut by Dany. “We could all go.” She declared. “Oberyn Martell has a big house somewhere on the West Coast of Spain. I bet he’d lend it to us for a few days.”

 

“He would.” Willas called from where he sat. “But he’d want to be there.”

 

“Not a problem.” Dany shrugged.

 

“We are not going to Spain!” Jon declared firmly. “We can’t all just stop working for two weeks.”

 

“Wait!” Tormund jumped from his chair. “We’re invited too?”

 

“Logically.” Dany grinned at him.

 

Tormund looked at Brienne, like he was asking for permission.

 

The tall woman sighed. “We could arrange something for a week.” She conceded.

 

Dany looked triumphant. Jon was grumbling, so Sansa patted his arm.

 

“It’s going to be fun.” She promised him, an amused smile on her face.

 

“To whom?” Jon grunted.

 

Sansa leaned against his side, then covered her mouth, like she was going to tell him a secret. “I have a bikini that’s the exact color of my eyes.”

 

Jon turned to her, a brow arched. “Really?”

 

Sansa tried not to shiver at the huskiness on his voice. “Really. It’s also very small.”

 

Jon groaned and pulled her for a kiss.

 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, SNOW! GET YOUR MOUTH OFF MY SISTER!”

 

Sansa was giggling, as Catelyn berated Arya for using such language during lunch.

 

Then she looked at Jon again. Months had passed since their first date, their first kiss, their first time, but every time he looked at her, she still felt like the most special thing in his life.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jon whispered to her.

 

“What?”

 

He leaned and whispered against her ear. “I love you.”

 

Sansa felt her heart beating like crazy. It was the first time he said the words to her.

 

When she jumped on his neck this time, murmuring “I love you” against his lips, it was Robb who threatened to punch Jon if he didn’t stop kissing his sister.

 

It was fine. They were happy.

 

Life was fucking perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> My friend Ayla said it looked and awful lot like the last episode of every Brazilia soap opera ever, but it was the idea! lol
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this and giving me so much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
